


Minimal

by DTA2013



Series: The Art of Maniputalion [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aftermath, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Children, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Hostage Situations, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love, Past Abuse, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTA2013/pseuds/DTA2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah drops a bombshell on her parents. Reid and Prentiss find themselves taken hostage. Emily's father has sent her into a tail spin of emotions. JJ shows just how far she is willing to go for her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All translations are done via google translate. So they may not be 100%  
> Any medical information has been pulled from a few different sites.  
> I keep forgetting to place disclaimers so here it is DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters...  
> I also post on FF and fictionpad under DTA2013.  
> ARCHIVING: Only with my permission. I don't normally put this but seems that people are at it again. The only places these stories should be are Fanfiction and Fictionpad. I do not want to have to change the privacy settings on here to only registered users. So please if you find any of my works anywhere other than these sites please inform me many thanks.

** Location: Potomac Hospital. **

** Date & Time: 24 August: 15.24 **

Sarah hung onto JJ not wanting to let go as they all waited for news. They had been waiting for over an hour before a young nurse walked into the waiting room "Ms Prentiss?" she said softly though her eyes looked sad.

JJ looked at her as she gripped Sarah's hand "Is she okay?"

"Doctor Young will talk to you when she has finished, she has asked if you would like to come and meet your children" JJ frowned slightly as Sarah spoke

"Is my Mom okay?" the nurse looked at the two women.

"She is still in surgery, that's all I am able to tell you" she replied though her eyes conveyed sadness.

"Where are they?" JJ asked keeping hold of Sarah's hand.

"If you would like to come with me I can take you to them, they are in the NICU, but they are doing well" she gave a reassuring smile as both JJ and Sarah followed her.

JJ walked over looking at their children "Do they have names yet" the nurse asked as she started to write the name tags

"Andrew and Jane Prentiss" she said softly "Are they okay?"

"We are running some tests" the nurse said softly "But they seem healthy, the anaesthesia has made them sleepy but it will wear off soon" she smiled as JJ and Sarah looked at them.

"Can we hold them?" JJ asked as she looked at the nurse.

"Of course, once Mrs Prentiss is out of surgery they will be moved into a private room so you all can be together Dr. Young has arranged it for you"

The nurse handed Andrew to her as JJ cradled him speaking softly "You gave us quite a scare your perfect" she said before handing him to Sarah, she looked at her little brother

"Hey little man I'm your big sister" she said as she kissed his head before handing him back to the nurse so she could place him in the incubator. The nurse then handed her Jane "you are just perfect as well your mamma and mommy love you both so much" she said as the tears fell again.

Sarah wrapped her arm around JJ "Can you please tell us what is going on with my mom" Sarah asked hoping the nurse would know

"There were some complications, I am afraid that is all I know" she said honestly as she placed Jane back into the incubator.

They watched over them as a soft knock disturbed them from their thoughts, another nurse walked into the room speaking quietly to them both "Can you come with me please, Dr. Young is waiting for you in the waiting room" she smiled at them

"Is Emily okay?" JJ asked as they followed the nurse back to the room

"Yes, but the doctor needs to explain a few things to you"

JJ walked back into the waiting room, which was now full the team was there her parents and Elizabeth, Sarah kept hold of JJ hands as she walked in behind her. "Dr. Young, is Emily okay? And what the hell is going on" JJ couldn't help her emotions she was scared and all she wanted to do was be with her wife and children.

"Can we talk in my office Jennifer please" she asked softly

"Okay" she said slightly reluctantly "Will you be okay Sarah?" Sarah nodded as Elizabeth walked over to them both wrapping her arms around them before JJ left with the doctor.

* * *

 

"Can you please tell me if she is okay?" JJ asked as soon as the door was closed

"She is going to be fine, but there where complication during the C-section"

JJ looked at her "What kind of complications?"

Dr. Young took hold of her hand as she began to explain "Emily suffered a postpartum haemorrhage"

JJ looked at her slightly confused "okay, how bad is she going to be okay?" JJ asked again the doctor looked at her sadly

"We have explained it to Emily but when we tried to stem the bleeding, she lost a server amount of blood, we had no choice, in order to save her we had to perform hysterectomy"

JJ looked at her in shock "I need to see her" JJ said as tears fell "Please"

The doctor smiled softly "you two are so alike, but please just allow me to finish" JJ nodded "We performed what is known as A sub-total hysterectomy meaning the removal of the body of the uterus, leaving the cervix behind." JJ let the information soak in before she asked.

"So she won't be able to have any more children? Is there going to be any problems due to this?" JJ asked her voice was calmer than she felt as she waited for the doctor to explain.

"There will be a lot of discomfort originating from the uterus contracting against the incision used to get the babies out. But with a hysterectomy, there's no uterus contracting. This large organ, normally somewhat flopping around to twang all those sore spots in the abdomen, is missing. And so is a lot of the pain. We can manage her pain but right now the only thing any of us can do is be there for her and help her heal, she did take it very well when I told her but she needs you Jennifer" the doctor smiled "I can only allow two in the room for now but your team and family are welcome to stay as long as they like, but it may be best if you go in on your own before everyone else comes in"

JJ nodded "Can you just please take me to her" JJ said as tears rolled down her cheek.

"Of course" She smiled as she stood holding the door open leading JJ to her room. "I will leave you alone for a while would you like me to send everyone up"

JJ looked at her for a moment "Can you wait for a while I need to make sure she is okay, for myself" JJ said as she started to walk in the room looking at her wife.

"Jen" Emily mutter as she saw her

"Hey baby" JJ smiled softly as she walked over to her wrapping her arms around her, taking in the warmth and safety that she was alive "I have been so worried" JJ said as she ran her hand over her cheek before leaning down to give her a soft kiss.

Emily smiled as she leaned into the touch and the kiss "Jen, has the"

JJ placed her finger on Emily's lip "Dr. Young has explained everything sweetheart" she said softly as she looked into her Emily, which were filled with unshed tears.

"Jen, where are they?" she whisper as she leaned into her wife "I need to see them please" Emily almost begged as JJ chuckled

"They will bring them through shortly I promise, Emily they are just beautiful" JJ smiled as she kissed Emily on her forehead "I am so proud of you" she whispered

"Em, are you, I mean with everything the doctor has explained to you about what happened"

Emily smiled softly "Jennifer right now yes I am it was a shock but I understand and I can live with it I promise and I know if I need to talk or need help I have you the shrink and Sarah, but I ask one thing"

JJ smiled as she knew what was coming "No one will ever find out darling I promise, you are so strong Emily"

* * *

 

** Time: 18.23 **

The team waited for news, Sarah was sat with Elizabeth, Anthony with Sandy, Morgan kept hold of Garcia, and the other two were watching over them, Reid sat in the corner his foot tapping on the floor.

"I can't lose her Gran, I can't" Sarah mumbled as Elizabeth rubbed her back

"You know how stubborn your mother is, she will be fine, and how are my grandchildren?" she asked trying to take her mind of it.

"Perfect, why didn't she say anything when Ma asked?"

Sandy and Anthony wrapped their arms around her "Sweetheart if it was bad news Jennifer would have been back by now, so no news is good news" she smiled softly.

The soft knock on the door pulled Sarah from her thoughts "Doctor where is my Ma?" Sarah said as tears began to roll down her cheek again.

"Sarah?"

"Yes now please tell me" Sarah demanded

"You mom is doing well, a little sore, Jennifer is with her"

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief "Can I see her" Sarah pleaded.

"Jennifer has asked me to come and get you all but she wants Sarah to go in first" Sarah smiled as everyone rose and started to follow the doctor.

Emily was still groggy as she lay there cradling Andrew "He is just" she looked at JJ who was holding Jane "they are perfect" she smiled

"They are beautiful just like their mommy" JJ said as she looked down at her daughter "perfect" she whispered

"Jen, you promise me they are okay?” Emily looked at her the fear showing in her eyes as they washed over them both.

"Baby I promise, they were a little quite when they were born and sleepy, but that is only because of the anaesthesia, Em they ran some tests, and they are fine" she smiled reassuringly

They were both pulled from the quite thoughts by a soft knock as JJ spoke softly "Come in" Emily smiled as she saw Sarah

"Mom" she let out in a breath "You okay?"

Emily chuckled slightly "I am fine" Emily looked at JJ for a moment.

"I will explain everything later Sarah" JJ promised

"Okay" she said softly as she walked over to them both.

"So what do you think of your little brother and sister" Emily asked as she kept a close eye on her daughter.

"They are perfect Mom" she smiled as JJ placed Jane back into the cot before taking Andrew off Emily so Sarah could get to her mom fully "I was so worried mom" Sarah said and she wrapped her arms around her hiding her face in Emily's neck.

"I promise I am fine, sore and tired, but other than that" she paused and looked at JJ as she placed a soft kiss on Sarah's head.

JJ rubbed Sarah's back gently "Do you think we will get shouted at if we bring everyone in for a few minutes since I know they are all worried" JJ smirked as Emily nodded

"Tell them to come in but quietly" Emily said as she kept hold of Sarah

"Mom you swear you're okay, what happened?" she mumbled into her neck

"I promise I am fine and Jen will explain everything to you I promise" Sarah nodded as their family and the team entered.

"Emily" Elizabeth said softly as her eyes fell onto her daughter, Emily raised her hand to hush them all.

"I am fine, and so are our children" Emily smiled as they all walked over to the cribs.

Garcia grinned "they are just" she was lost for words.

JJ laughed slightly, before speaking "Right before we get shouted at can you all leave and come in one at a time, we just knew you all needed to see Emily and the babies are okay" JJ smiled as they all nodded.

Elizabeth, Sarah and JJ stayed in the room as the others left "Emily what on earth happened?" Elizabeth said the concern in her voice showing through.

"I lost a lot of blood Mother, that's all. I promise we are all okay" Emily said with a slight smile as JJ went over picking Jane up

"Would you like to meet your granddaughter?" JJ asked as Elizabeth carefully took hold of her.

"Emily, Jennifer she is just perfect, I am so proud of you both" she looked at her for a moment before she spoke again "She just looks like you, Sarah when you were born, although she has a little more hair" Elizabeth smiled softly as Sarah went to take hold of her before passing her to Emily.

"This little man is Andrew" JJ grinned as Elizabeth took hold of him

"Emily, Jennifer, I hope you don't mind but I have set up the trust funds already" Emily nodded as Sarah and JJ frowned.

"I thought you had already done that Emily?" JJ asked looking slightly confused at them both.

Elizabeth laughed slightly as she handed Andrew back to JJ "Yes Emily has set one up for them as well, I guess Sarah didn't know about this either" she looked pointedly at her daughter

"She didn't need to know yet" Emily shrugged slightly as she looked back down at her daughter.

Elizabeth shook her head "Sarah you have one as well, it just hasn't been shown to you, it has money placed into it every month from a few different businesses we own and your mother also owns, and by the look on both your faces you don't know this either"

JJ and Sarah shook their heads "No but when we get home I will be looking through ALL the paper work" JJ said as she glared at her wife.

"It's all in the safe" Emily said softly as she looked at her family "Mother can Jen's mom and dad come in please before you get me into any more trouble" she said with a slight wink.

Sarah wouldn't leave their side as the rest of the family and team came in to see them all "They are going to start to feel like a parcels soon with everyone picking them up" she joked as Emily took hold of them both JJ was sat on the bed with her arm around her wife.

"I love you all so much, thank you for letting me be your family" JJ said as a tear fell down her cheek as she looked at Sarah.

"We love you to baby" Emily said as she leaned into her

"Sarah would you mind asking Reid, Rossi and Garcia to come in for a second we need to ask them something" Emily said with a slight yawn

"Okay but Mom you also need to rest" she said as she got off the bed before walking into the hall bring the three of them back.

JJ took Andrew off Emily as she got off the bed so Emily could speak "is everything alright Em?" Garcia asked as they walked in, Reid looked at her with unsure eyes and Rossi eyes looked full of life for once

"Garcia everything is fine I want to ask you all something though" JJ handed Andrew to Rossi as he looked at him with so much love.

"Rossi you have been like a father to me the past few years and we feel it is only right to ask you, Reid you are already my little brother and Garcia you know what you mean to us both you all do" she paused as they looked at her.

"Be grateful she doesn't have to speak to the press they would fall asleep in seconds" JJ joked as she looked at her wife.

"Okay I will get to the point" she said as she stuck her tongue out at JJ, the three of them laughed slightly as Rossi just stared at the bundle of joy in his arms "Would you be his godparents it would mean the world to Jennifer and I" she said softly as she yawned again.

"Really?" Garcia nearly squealed

"Yes" she looked at Reid for a moment "Reid?"

He looked back at her "I would... it you mean...I mean… Yes" he finally mumbled out as he looked at Rossi who now had the silliest grin spread across his face.

JJ and Emily laughed as Reid tried to get his words out "I don't think I've ever seen you speechless before, unless there is a woman you like, around you" Emily teased. The three walked out of the room sending Morgan and Hotch in as the ladies have requested.

"Hey princess" Morgan smiled as they both walked.

"I am sorry but I will make this quick" JJ said as she looked over at her very sleepy wife, Emily could barely keep her eyes open "Would you three" she looked at Sarah "Be Jane's godparents" she smiled as Hotch and Morgan nodded

"Can I?" Morgan asked looking at Jane. JJ carefully passed Jane to Morgan "You are going to be truly spoiled" he smirked before handing her back.

"Sarah" JJ looked at her as Sarah just looked at them both in shook

"Really Ma?" she asked as JJ smiled

"Really Sarah" JJ said walking over to her and running her fingers through her hair like she had many times before with Emily.

The team slowly left for the night as Sarah settled onto the chair, JJ was laid on the bed next to Emily and their children were tucked up near them, Emily had fallen asleep in JJ's arms just before the team had said goodbye.

 **'This was their family'** JJ thought to herself as she looked at her children and back at her wife.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

** Location: Potomac Hospital **

** Date & Time: 7 September: 12.59 **

"You're sure about this... I mean"

JJ looked at Emily "I am more than sure"

"But Jen we"

"Will you just be quite, everything has been taken care of"

Emily frowned for a moment "How can it be they were five weeks early for god’s sakes"

"You think I hadn't noticed that?" JJ asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Emily sighed softly "Jen what if it's too soon"

JJ looked into unsure brown eyes, as she placed her hand on her cheek "Emily I promise they are fine, and you are doing a lot better as well" JJ paused as a single tear rolled down her cheek "Baby listen to me" JJ said as she looked confidently into her eyes "You have been in this hospital for two weeks, and I want my wife to come home, I know your scared and worried, but I promise you they wouldn't be letting you or our children go home if they thought for a moment something was wrong" JJ took a breath "I want my family to come home Emily" JJ smiled sadly

"Jen what if something happens, what if I can't cope, what if you have to go to work and what if"

JJ placed her fingers on to Emily's lips "Listen to me, there will always be what ifs and the how's and the whys, we have to learn as we go, sweetheart you are not going to mess up, you're not going to hurt them and you can cope, if you can't believe in yourself can you please believe in me?"

Emily looked at JJ "What if I hurt them?"

JJ half smiled "Em, you won't hurt them because you love them and I love you"

Emily shook her head slightly "Jen"

"Emily have some faith in yourself baby. I have faith in you, that you can get past this, you have been through a hell of a lot in a short amount of time but that does not mean you did anything wrong, they wanted to come early it wasn't anything you had done"

"I have the rest of the month off" JJ said softly trying to ease Emily's fears.

Emily wasn't suffering from depression she had bonded with their babies, but she couldn't help feeling like she had hurt them before they were born, the doctor had explained that they may have development problems but it was too early to tell yet, so far they all were doing well, Emily just couldn't see that it wasn't her fault.

"How you manage that?" Emily asked with a slight scowl on her face.

"If I am honest I have no clue the director ordered it or something" JJ said; all JJ knew was that Straus had ordered her to take the time off.

Emily laughed "Pays to know people sometimes" Emily winked "You're sure we can I mean we're ready? I'm ready? What if I mess it up" JJ rolled her eyes just as Sarah walked into the room.

"Emily. Sarah turned out okay, so I do not understand why you’re so worried" JJ said "Hey Sarah"

She smiled "Hey Mom, Ma, is everything okay or she freaking out again?" Sarah asked

"She is right in this room young lady" Emily warned before looking at JJ "Jen I want to go home" her eyes were unsure but she knew she could trust the woman in front of her.

"Finally" JJ laughed.

Emily smiled at her wife and daughter just as another wave of panic coursed through her body "baby we, we, haven't got everything for them" Emily's eyes were wide the fear and worry showing.

JJ rolled her eyes before looking at her wife "For the love of god Emily, I have sorted everything out car seats bottles diapers and I have even gone as far as getting a new car to fit us all in and the buggy so please explain to me now why we are not ready to get our family home?"

Sarah looked between them both as she spoke "I'll just wait outside just let me know" she said backing out the door

"I think my Ma is going to kill my Mom and before they have even met you" Sarah smiled

"Why would your Ma kill your Mom?" Adam asked

"Because like me they are stubborn and Mom is freaked out about going home in case she screws up" Sarah shook her head.

"They carry guns right?" he asked looking rather worried.

"Trust me they won't shoot you, maybe a back ground search but your blood won't be spilled" Sarah said as she tried to give him a reassuring smile "Though they might kill me" she joked

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, I mean your mom is hopefully going home today, and you should be with them, I can wait" Adam said looking at her softly

"Adam trust me, they are always like this, if they are not working, or when Ma isn't shooting Mom"

"Hang on she shot your mom?" Adam said in disbelief.

JJ had stepped out the room just as Adam had spoken she glared at Sarah before staring at him "Yes I shot her, do you have a problem with that?" JJ said as she glared at him

"Ma, hi" Sarah said as she stepped in front of Adam "No Ma'am. No problem here" he replied as he hid behind Sarah

"Sarah?" JJ said with a questioning look on her face "Do you like telling people that I shot her or did it just pop up in conversation?" she asked as Sarah blushed.

"Ma, it isn't I mean he, it didn't, he's my" Sarah sighed as JJ started to chuckle

"He is your what?" she asked as she tried not to laugh

"Ma'am my name is Adam" He held out his hand as he stepped from behind Sarah

"And you're her?" she asked as she shook his hand

"Ma he's my boyfriend"

JJ closed her eyes slightly "I am not being funny Sarah, but really of all the days to bring" she shook her head "Adam, please call me JJ" she smiled at them both "Sorry I am slightly stressed out today" JJ said as she calmed herself down slightly.

"Has mom finally agreed to come home yet?"

JJ smiled "Oh I am not giving her a choice anymore we are all coming home today, did your Grandmother track her down yet?" JJ asked as Sarah grinned

"She did and she is at the house as we speak"

JJ smiled "Thank god, Sarah do me a favour and take this young man home we should be leaving in an hour, I don't fancy the whole hospital hearing your mother have a fit" she said as she walked back into Emily's room.

"What she mean fit?" Adam asked as they headed out the hospital

"She means my mom is going to kick my ass for not telling her about you sooner" she gave a weak smile

"You think she won't like me?" he asked slightly unsure

"Adam trust me Ma can talk mom around and keep her tamed but you will get the whole don't hurt my daughter off them both. And Garcia is more than likely running a back ground check on you as we speak" she said with a slight laugh.

"They all FBI?"

"Mostly apart from Ma's mom and dad, my grandmother is an ambassador and well my grandfather we don't talk about or mention near mom or she will pull her gun out but other than that the rest are all FBI oh apart from Mark that's Ma's brother" Sarah said as she opened the car door for him.

* * *

** Time: 15.02 **

"So Em, we go home hopefully in an hour can I please or can you please get dressed, I brought your favourite top and pants" JJ smiled as she handed Emily her very familiar go-bag

"Who is picking us up baby?" Emily asked as she sat up more

"Your partner, he wouldn't have it any other way" JJ smiled.

In all fairness Morgan had been a life line for JJ the past two weeks, helping JJ find the most safest model of car which was big enough for them all to be comfortable in and not feel cramped, he had even helped set in the holders for the car seats in the back, Derek Morgan had become big brother protective uncle and godfather all over again but in fairness JJ only saw it as a blessing since Emily was so reluctant to go home

* * *

** Time: 15.30 **

Morgan had arrived half an hour later to take the girl's home and if he was honest he couldn't wait though they were all sure Emily was going to kill them so much that Elizabeth had hidden all of their guns for the time being.

He knocked softly on the door before walking in on a half-naked Emily "Wow, sorry I'll just"

JJ glared at him "Morgan close your mouth and get out" JJ snapped as Emily hid her face in embarrassment and shame. JJ sighed softly "Shh Em it's okay he didn't"

"He did see Jen they are not that hard to miss" she said as her eyes filled with tears

"Emily, come on darling let's just get you dressed, you know he won't say anything he loves you too much" JJ said in comforting voice.

"What we talked about before they were"

JJ smiled "I have already told you, that we can and I have looked into it with Elizabeth and hopefully it can happen before Christmas" JJ said softly as she smiled at her wife "And I have thought about it as well and in the new year I will book some time off and have" she paused as she looked into loving eyes.

"You're sure Jen?"

"I have only ever been sure of a few things in my life and this is one of them, it's time to get rid of the reminders and move past them baby, you have dealt with everything so well and I am so proud of you, but I don't like seeing the look of shame that flashes in your eyes when I look and touch your body" she said softly as her lips met Emily's pulling her into a loving kiss "Now let's get your dressed and home"

JJ opened the door leaving Emily alone for a moment she needed to talk to Morgan, she found him at the nurses' station his hand resting on a wheel chair "You know she going to kill you for that" she said as she walked over to him

"She'll get over it, plus I like pushing her around" he smiled softly

"Morgan about what you saw"

He nodded "I knew JJ and I won't say anything to anyone" his eyes looked at her sadly "I just didn't know they were that bad"

She smiled softly "They are but"

"JJ listen to me I love her like my sister, she is my partner and those don't bother me, they are proof of her strength and that she survived everything thing, I respect her too much to say anything or look at her differently she is my princess, and you are her knight" he smirked as she slapped him softly.

"Let's get my family home" JJ said as they both worked their way back to the room.

"Where did you park the car" JJ asked as they walked into the room

"Near the front do you need some help taking the little ones to the car or shall I just go and load everything else in" He asked as he looked at Emily

"Derek" Emily said unsure.

"Hey princess, you ready to get your butt moving, you've been slacking off too much lately" He teased as a smiled touched her lips

"I've been slacking off?" she asked "And what the hell is that?" she glared at the wheelchair

"Your ticket home"

"There is no way in hell I am getting in that I am walking out of here, I gave birth I am not injured so not a chance in hell" Emily said in a slightly raised voice.

"You know full well they won't let you walk out of here, have you even walked any further than the bathroom or to the cribs?" he asked as he looked at her

"Well not really" she admitted

"And didn't that hurt?" he said as a small smile crept onto his face.

"Fine, but who is going to help Jennifer take them to the car?”

"Your wife is quite capable of getting them in the car, so stop worrying" he smiled

"Is there enough room?" she asked

"Has she not told you she bought a new car?"

"Yes but" he laughed

"Emily I took her shopping and I made sure it is safe and big enough for you JJ the twins and Sarah to all get in with enough space to swing a cat around, if you wanted to, though I think that might be against the law" he said with a smirk.

"Where is she?" Morgan rolled his eyes slightly as he looked at her.

"Loading the car up with all your things, you know Garcia bought the whole shop" he laughed as he helped her into the wheelchair

"Morgan you promise it's safe?"

"Whoa, when did you stop trusting me" he said slightly hurt "look JJ bought the top of the range Chevy Suburban SUV, so you know that it is safe"

Emily looked up at him "Please tell me it's not black"

He laughed "No it is metallic blue"

Emily smiled "Thank god, don't want to feel like I am at work when we go somewhere" she joked as JJ came back in the room.

"Did you get them into the car seats?" JJ asked as she fully walked into the room.

"Of course you really thought I'd leave you to do it all yourself?" he teased

"Right can we please go now?"

Emily looked at her for a moment "Are you sure you don't want Morgan to help you?" Emily asked softly

"Em, I am very capable of putting our children into a car and plus I don't trust you to stay in that if he came with me" she joked as Emily glared at them both

"You'll get the door for her right?" He nodded as JJ picked up both car seats heading out the door making her way to the car.

Morgan started to make his way slowly down toward the exit as Emily spoke to him "Morgan about what you saw, I mean" she paused as Morgan stopped in his tracks so he could talk to her face to face, kneeling down in front of her he smiled as he spoke.

"Emily listen to me please, I already knew and it does not make me think of you any differently nor do I think of you differently, so stop worrying you’re still my princess and no one will ever know"

She smiled at him "Thank you"

"Now let's get you home" he smiled

"I can walk" Emily smirked

"No you're not allowed plus I like pushing you around, since it's the only time I am really able to"

JJ helped Emily into the car "Damn it" Emily winced as she got in

"You okay"

"Yeah just pulled a little" she admitted as she finally sat down "Nice car" she smiled as Morgan got into the front allowing JJ to sit in the back with their children "So how much did this cost us?" Emily asked as they made their way home.

"A few grand" JJ said softly hoping she wouldn't get shouted at too much.

Emily smiled "I like the colour" Emily said as she started to mess with all the gadgets on the dash.

"You're not mad?" JJ asked as she watched her wife

"No not at all, you got something that would keep our family safe, how could I be mad?"

Morgan laughed "You too are so cute, you know that" he teased as Emily slapped him

"You shut up and drive, I need the toilet" Emily said as Morgan pulled up towards the gates before driving in and heading towards their house

* * *

** Location: Home **

** Time: 16.34 **

Morgan pulled the car into the driveway before helping JJ get their babies out the car, JJ seemed to be taking it in her stride "Morgan just unlock the door I can manage"

He nodded "You're sure" he asked.

JJ rolled her eyes "I am more than sure now just do as I have asked and help Emily out please" Emily watched her for a moment trying to settle the nervous, she was fine in the hospital because nurses and doctors were around but here at home there was just her and JJ and that scared her.

"Prentiss you ready?" Morgan asked as he looked at his partner

"Yeah I guess" he stared at her for a moment

"Emily why do you look terrified?"

She looked at him for a moment "When Sarah was born, I had a house full of people to help and now there is just me and Jennifer, what if I can't cope?" she asked as he helped her out of the car.

"You will cope because you have friends and family around you that will do anything for you and we are all just a phone call away" he smiled at her as he walked her towards the front door "Trust your wife Emily, she won't let you fall"

Emily stopped in her tracks as she walked in her house was full of her family her friends and a strange-looking man next to her daughter "Who the hell is he" she growled at Morgan

"Em, don't shoot him" JJ warned from the side of her

"Jen do you know him?" she shook her head

"He's called Adam that's all I know"

"And you allowed him in our house?" she looked at her wife

"Shh, just keep calm and wait till everyone has gone please" she looked at a worried Sarah as Emily's eyes bore holes at her daughter

"Fine, but I don't like this one bit Jennifer" she stated before walking fully in.

As Emily walked in she stopped someone stood in the room to the side watching over her babies "Who the hell is that near our children Jennifer" she almost shouted causing the older women to turn around and smiled at her.

"Emily, son hermosos y se veía hermosa como siempre"

Emily gasped as she looked at her before a board smile reached her lips she looked at JJ "you found her"

JJ smiled "We did baby"

"Isabel es muy agradable ver que usted, cómo estás?"

"Bueno gracias, Sarah ha crecido en una encantadora señorita"

JJ looked between them both "English please you two"

Emily laughed "Oh right sorry" Emily smiled at her "Isabella this is my wife Jennifer"

JJ nodded "We have already met sweetie"

The rest of the team welcomed her home before her eyes fell on her mother "Mother, thank you so much is she staying though?" Emily asked in a whisper

"Oh yes she is and we moved her in last week, we wanted it to be a surprise for you" Elizabeth smiled

"You don't know how much it means to me" Emily said as her emotions tried to take over, before her eyes landed on her daughter

"Mom, welcome home" Sarah said carefully as she held Adam's hands

"Thanks Sarah" she said stiffly as she looked him up and down "And he is?"

Sarah bit her lip "This is Adam, Adam this is my mom" Adam held his hand out though it was shaking slightly as Emily just glared before looking at them both.

Sarah knew that look, she sighed "Mom please" Sarah said softly

"We will talk later and that means you as well" she glared at Adam.

Sarah gripped his hand as he spoke "Yes Ma'am"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isabella: “Emily, they are beautiful and you look beautiful as ever”  
> Emily: Isabella it is so good to see you, how are you?  
> Isabella: Good thank you, Sarah has grown into a lovely young lady.


	3. Chapter 3

** Location: Home **

** Date & Time: 7 September: 18.49 **

Sarah had pulled JJ into the dining room while Emily talked to the team and Elizabeth helped settled the babies "Ma, please" Sarah begged as she looked at JJ.

"Sarah you know what your mom is like" she said softly as she looked at Adam

"Ma, I have told him"

JJ frowned slightly "Can you tell me this Sarah, how long have you two been seeing each other and I warn you now do not lie to me, you think your mother is bad you sure as hell do not want to piss me off" JJ warned as Sarah looked guilty

"Four months" Sarah whispered

"YOU WHAT!" JJ shouted at her "You have kept this a secret for four bloody months"

"I didn't want you or mom stressed, you've had enough going on without having to worry about me" Sarah said calmly; yes JJ was right Sarah had never seen this side of her

"And you think this is what, less stressful?"

Sarah looked down as she kept hold of Adams hand "Ma'am if I may"

"No you may not" JJ glared "You bring him to meet your mom on the day she gets out of hospital after giving birth, nearly dying and is more stressed than when she got" JJ took a breath "Sarah please remind me why you don't use your brains?"

"I love him Ma" Sarah said as she looked into blazing blue eyes.

"You what! You don't even know him, hell we don't even know him" JJ said as she looked at her

"Ma'am with all due respect this isn't your choice, I love Sarah and no matter what you or her mother or in fact any other member of your family throw at me I am not going anywhere" Adam stated firmly. JJ lets out a slight laugh "And you and your friends and family can run whatever checks you want on me, I will even make it easy and give you my family tree, dates of births of all my family members, but I will not stand by and allow you to shout at her"

JJ glared she didn't know if she was to be mad or just laugh as she looked away "Adam I will warn you now do not speak to my wife like that" he nodded in understanding as the voice ripped through the room

"Who the hell do you think you are, to come into my home and speak to my wife like that?" Emily scowled from the doorway

"Emily" JJ said softly as she looked at her wife

"Now explain to me what the hell is going on?" JJ's dad opened the door slightly as Emily spoke "I would like to speak to my daughter alone now, please" Emily said firmly giving no room to argue as Anthony opened the door.

"Come with me kiddo" he smiled at the two of them kindly before closing the door.

Emily sighed slightly as the door closed leaving Sarah ,JJ and Emily alone to talk "Right young lady I want to know everything and everything includes if you're having sex to where he is living" Emily said as she sat down

"Mom please"

"No Sarah I won't, the last boyfriend you had, was stealing off you, the one before that saw your body and made sure everyone at school knew about it to the point you had to change schools and you want me to do what? Sit back and watch you get hurt?"

Sarah sat down looking at her mother "Mom it's not like that I swear"

"Then explain it to me, explain to me why you have kept this hidden and when you felt you couldn't come to me about this and then explain to me why the hell you chose today of all days to bring him around? Are you trying to give Jen and myself a heart attack?" Emily said calmly

"His name is Adam Brogan, he is 22, he attends my college and will be at Georgetown University with me, he will be studying Law, his farther current managing partner, Stephen J. Brogan at Jones Day international law firm here in DC, his mother works at the pentagon and as for sex we haven't had any as of yet, and as for where he is living which would you like the house in DC or the ones aboard?" Sarah smirked "And the reason I brought him today was because I needed him mom" she looked at her mother with sad eyes

"So you won't mind if we run background on him?" Emily said not fully believing her daughter. Sarah had been lied to, too many times by people when they had figured out how much her family was worth and how much money Sarah had got.

"Sarah" JJ said softly as she looked at her "Why do you need him here today?"

Sarah looked sadly at her mom for a moment before Emily brain registered the date "Shit Sarah I am so sorry" Emily said

"Mom you've had too much going on its okay"

"Can one of you explain to me what I am missing here?" JJ asked as she looked at them both confused Emily smiled softly

"The day Sarah got the"

"Oh right" JJ said understanding straight away; 7 September was the date that Sarah and Emily had been attacked

* * *

Anthony took Adam to sit in the back room giving the three women time and privacy to talk "I am sorry" Adam said

"Oh you haven't done anything wrong, well as far as I know you haven't, you have to understand Emily and Jennifer have been through a lot the past few weeks and Emily's hormones are all over the place and Jennifer is”

"Stressed?" Adam offered as started to pick at his pants

"She is like any new mother Adam, scared, I don't know if Sarah has told you but we nearly lost Emily two weeks ago and I know there is more to it than they want to share, which is also their right"

"Sarah did tell me but she asked me to come with her because she needed me to be with her today, I have respect for her and I don't question her, if she asks me or wants me for anything I will be there for her" Adam said honestly

"You have to understand she is Emily's baby girl, she is her first born and Emily is very protective over anyone she loves" Adam laughed

"I think I might be more scared of Jennifer" Adam admitted

"Oh yes, she has a temper, not many people like to see that side, but she is also Sarah's mother do you understand that"

* * *

** Time: 19.37 **

Emily, JJ and Sarah all stood in the doorway listening to Anthony and Adam talk "I understand all too well that both Emily and Jennifer are her mother and I respect that, I also know that Sarah loves Jennifer as much as she loves her mother, but you have to understand that I would walk over hot coal for that woman. I will wait for her and most importantly I respect her as a person as well as a woman, it has been the way I have been brought up and I can promise you that your granddaughter will want for nothing ever, well unless her mother's kick me out or shoots me that is" Adam smiled as the three women burst out laughing

"Not kicking you out just yet, but I will tell you this now if you hurt her I will shoot you or I can have a dear friend of mine do a 'thing'" Emily smiled "But firstly never speak to my wife like that again" Emily said as she gripped hold of JJ

"Baby you okay?" JJ said as she wrapped her arm around her

"Pain, tired, feeling sick" Emily muttered out

Adam rushed to get a chair for her before walking back into the kitchen and locating a glass pouring some warm water into it before heading back into the room "Ma'am drink this, my mom always said it helps after you know" he gave her a soft smile

Emily sipped the warm water as JJ rubbed her back "thank you" Emily said softly.

JJ was fiercely protective of her family which no one had ever seen before but now she was like the lioness of a pride as she spoke "this was why I wanted you to lie down and rest, and this dad was the reason I didn't want everyone here today, I love you all but Emily needs her rest"

"Jennifer, it's okay not their fault" Emily said softly "I am just tired and my stomach is really hurting" she looked up at her wife as JJ smiled softly at her

"Sorry I just"

"I know and it’s okay" Emily said

"So you're not going to kill me?" Sarah said trying to ease the tension that was between them all

"Not today" Emily half joked "But as for your Ma, you take that up with her" Emily replied,

"Sweetie do you think you can get up the stairs if I help you" JJ said as she helped Emily to stand

"If I say no are you going to shout at me?"

JJ laughed slightly "No I won't but maybe me and dad can help get you upstairs you still need to rest darling" JJ said lovingly.

Emily looked at Adam for a moment "I would still like to talk to you but as of today you get a free pass" Emily said with a soft smile on her face.

* * *

 

** Time: 20.14 **

JJ and Anthony had finally managed to get Emily upstairs, Andrew and Jane were safely asleep in their bedroom, JJ looked at them both before turning to her dad. "Thanks dad can you ask Sarah to come back tomorrow please and Adam I have a feeling Emily will want to talk to them both" JJ said softly.

As soon as Emily had sat down on the bed and laid down she was asleep JJ couldn't help but let out a slight laugh as her dad spoke "She is going to be sore sleeping like that and Jennifer go easy on the boy I have never seen you like that with anyone before"

JJ bit her lower lip and looked at him and back at Emily "Dad she may not be my child but I class her as my own, I didn't see her grow up, but I have seen her grow these past few months and if anyone hurts her, it will hurt Emily which will then in fact hurt me, so until I know he is good enough for her and he isn't just after her money or to hurt her, I have my guard up, because you do anything you can do to protect your family and this is my family"

Anthony smiled softly "He seems like a good kid Jennifer, don't allow your fear to take over"

JJ frowned slightly "Dad it's not fear its love, I am her mother as well and that gives me the right to be protective just like I will be with our other children"

He smiled at her "I am so proud of you Jenny just don't allow your protectiveness to chase him away, hear the kid out and listen to Sarah, I must admit I thought it would have been Emily to tear him a new one but you Jenny"

JJ shook her head slightly "Dad she has been through a lot they both have and I don't want her to have any more pain than she has had already" JJ said as she closed the door softly, as they both began to walk down the hall

"Jenny listen to your old man" Anthony smiled "you can't protect her from pain, you can only help it hurt less" JJ frowned slightly "Jenny look at Emily and the pain she has been through did you talk it away, did you stop it or do you just make the pain less and give her a reason not to fall?"

JJ laughed "I'd never allow her to fall and I hope I take her pain away" she said with a soft smile.

"Then treat Sarah as an adult and let her make her own mistakes in life, as parents it is all we can do and then we put the pieces back together again"

* * *

 

** Time: 20.35 **

JJ nodded as they made their way into the dining room so they could talk more in private. "Is it wrong to not want her to go through pain, not want her to be hurt?"

Anthony smiled, "Jennifer we tried to protect you and we didn't, do we spend every day berating ourselves for it yes, because we allowed you to get hurt, we didn't do enough to protect you, but was that our fault? No, we had to help put the pieces back together again"

"You didn't allow me to get hurt dad" JJ said softly as she looked at him "What happened helped me take this path in life, and find someone who makes me whole and complete" JJ smiled.

"But as your parents it was our job to make sure you didn't get hurt so we failed Jenny"

JJ raised her voice slightly "YOU didn't fail, You didn't fail me, not then not now and can we please stop talking about this, it’s in the past, it is my past and I would like to leave it there not be reminded of it" she said in a rushed breath.

Sarah stood in the hallway hearing her Ma's voice raise slightly and she knew that tone, ignoring that fact that she was talking to her dad Sarah barged in to the room "Ma" Sarah said as she looked into watery blue eyes, JJ glared at her dad before calmly asking him to leave,

Sarah closed the door before looking back at JJ "Ma?" Sarah said as she walked over to her, JJ wrapped her arms around Sarah tightly

"Shh, I’ve got you Ma" she said softly as she rubbed her back.

Sarah frowned slightly as she could feel the raised skin underneath her hand as she brought it up and down JJ's back, "Thank you and I'm sorry" JJ whispered in her ear Sarah pulled back slightly and studied her for a moment

"I think you'd feel better in my mom's arms" she said with a wink "Come on Ma let me help you for once" Sarah said as she opened the door "Adam I won't be long" he smiled

"I will be here take as long as you need Sarah"

"Ma, you and mom are so tired, I know you might not like it but can we stay tonight please" JJ nodded Sarah was right she and Emily were exhausted

"No sex" JJ stated as she opened her bedroom door, Sarah raised an eyebrow looking at her mother. Emily had managed to somehow remove her blouse exposing all her back and JJ looked just as dead on her feet as her mom had done before.

"Ma let me help you, your both too tired for this"

JJ shook her head "I can manage but thank you Sarah"

Sarah smiled at her as the soft words left her lips "I know Ma and it’s okay"

JJ frowned slightly "You go back downstairs so I can get your mom dressed. I promise I can manage" Sarah nodded as she left the room, JJ checked on their children before removing her clothes she walked over to her wife and gently stirred her "Emily let’s get you undressed and under those covers" she said softly.

"Jen" Emily mumbled in her sleepy haze

"I need you to wake up a little baby" JJ said softly as tired brown eyes opened looking straight at her

"Hey"

"Hey yourself" JJ said as she sat softly on the bed next to her, hand fingers gently running along her exposed skin "I need to get your pants off sweetie or your stomach is going to be sore in the morning" Emily nodded as she turned over onto her back.

Once Emily was fully undressed, JJ climbed into bed, Emily pulled her close burring her face into her neck as she took in the scent that was unique to JJ "Hmm I've missed you baby" Emily said softly as their bodies wrapped into one another

"Missed you more my darling wife" JJ said softly as she brought her lips down to Emily's pulling her into a soft and loving kiss.

* * *

 

** Time: 23.48 **

Emily was pulled from her light sleep a few hours later by the soft cries emanating from the room as she opened her eyes to look around she saw JJ holding Andrew "Jen" Emily whispered so not to make her jump.

"Hey sweetie" JJ said as she walked over with Andrew "Little man was hungry and now little princess is too"

Emily smiled softly "You want me to take him?" JJ nodded as she handed Andrew over before walking to pick Jane up to give her the other bottle.

After they had been fed and changed Emily stood over the cots, they were still awake their eyes slowly closing as Emily started to sing to them.

"Fomentò Oro beso tus ojos, sonrisas le espera cuando lugar. El sueño, bastante bebé, no llorar, y voy a cantar una canción de cuna. Qué importa que no lo sabes, por lo tanto el sueño, mientras que más que un reloj que seguiré. El sueño, bastante darling, no llorar, y voy a cantar una canción de cuna."

JJ looked at Emily a soft smile touching her lips as they slowly drifted off to sleep "Come back to bed baby" JJ said softly as they both got back in bed

"When" Emily smiled "I use to sing it to Sarah was she was born Isabella taught me it"

JJ smiled "Is there an English version?" Emily laughed softly as she sung it softly in English

"Golden slumbers kiss your eyes;  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep, pretty baby,  
do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.

Cares you know not,  
therefore sleep,  
while over you a watch I'll keep.  
Sleep, pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby."

As Emily finished she looked down at her wife, who was now curled into her fast asleep. "I love you so much Jennifer" she whispered as she drifted off

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

** Location: Home **

** Date & Time: 8 September: 06.23 **

JJ awoke the early not through the noise of the babies crying but the distinctive sounds of two Prentiss women arguing in the hall way.

"Explain to me once again, what the hell you are doing?" Emily shouted.

"Mom it's no big deal" Sarah tried to argue her point

"Not a big deal! Really Sarah Jane Prentiss, you really think this isn't a big deal!"

"Mom please, if you want to shout, fine then shout, scream at me if that makes you feel any better, but can we at least do this away from my sleeping brother and sister" Emily took a breath before heading downing stairs

"Get your ass down here now" Emily shouted once she was at the bottom.

"So you want me to explain why I stayed the night?"

Emily looked at her in disbelief "This has nothing to do with the fact that you spent the night, this young lady has more to the fact that you have been seeing someone for the last four damned months and you bring him here in to our home, OUR HOME. NOT YOURS"

Sarah shook her head "Ma said we could stay, I was worried about you"

"Sarah, you don't know him, you don't know anything about his family and your telling me what, that you love him, you want to spend the rest of your life with someone who you don't know" Emily shouted

"You know what Mom. You didn't know Jennifer, you didn't know her family, you were hooked on her from the moment you saw her, do you not think I wasn't worried she was after your money or going to hurt you, damn it Mom! Can you not just be happy for me, for once? Instead of making it out as though I have committed a crime or killed someone"

"You just don't get it do you Sarah, you really don't understand why I worry so badly"

"You worry because you’re my mother and it's your job to worry about me" Sarah said in a sarcastic tone.

JJ stood at the top of the stairs as Adam opened the door slightly "Should we stop them Ma'am?" Adam asked in a worried tone.

"No Adam they need this, they need to shout and scream this out" JJ looked at him for a moment before looking down at her wife "this isn't about you Adam, this is about Sarah and her growing up and Emily missing it" JJ smiled softly at him "It's fear, let's leave them alone for now, they will settle down"

Adam nodded "Okay"

"Come on you can help me with our children, I promise they will be fine and please call me JJ" JJ said as she turned to walk back towards her bedroom.

"This is not about me being your mom and doing a job as you so nicely put it, this is about you not coming to me, you not talking to me, you feeling that you can't come to me"

Sarah frowned for a moment "If I had come to you mom you would have told me not to do it"

Emily let a small smile touch her lips "No Sarah I wouldn't have, this is about the fact that you don't trust me and you haven't for a long time, you talk to me, but you don't TALK to me, you are my baby and I have no clue what is going on in your life, this is about that, this is about that fact that you felt the need to hide this from me"

"I didn't feel I needed to hide it from you, and you’re wrong. I do trust you"

Emily sighed as she started to turn away speaking softly "You know when I got pregnant with you, I didn't have anyone, I didn't know who to turn too, Matthew and John were there for me, but the people I needed wasn't, because I couldn't turn to them for help, and I don't want my daughter to feel she can't come to me, I don't want my child to feel alone in the world"

Sarah placed her hand on Emily's shoulder "You had Grandma?" Sarah said with a questioning look on her face

"Not at first I didn't Sarah, at first I had no one, wasn't till two months before you were born that I had my mother by my side, two months before you were born I didn't know what it was like to not have a mom, and that is the worse feeling ever"

"Mom!" Sarah said in a whisper

"You see Sarah we weren't close like we are now, I doubt before she saw you on that screen, she even knew I was around, I was passed between nanny's and household staff and only taken out to make mother and him look good, the perfect family. I was a doll for them nothing more, but you came along and for the first time in 15 years I had a mom, I had a mom who cared about me and I don't want you to feel that, I don't want you to feel you can't come to me" Emily kept her voice soft as she spoke

"I know you don't know your father and I know you will never meet him, but I did the best job I could. I protected you the best I could and you grew up and I missed that somewhere, I missed watching you grow into this fine young woman I see before me and it scares the hell out of me, because I have missed so much, I have missed too much and I have failed because you couldn't come to me" the tears fell down her face as Sarah listened

"Mom I don't care who my father is or was, because I have you. It wasn't that I couldn't come to you or that I didn't know how to come to you, it is because I wanted to make sure he was good enough for you to meet, to see if he was good enough for me. I need to know I can make the right judgement and the right choices in my life, you have this new family and I love you and Ma I do, but"

Emily looked at her "You are this family, this isn't a new family, this is your family Sarah, those children upstairs are your family, Jennifer is your family and if you hadn't worked it out yet the team is your family. And Derek is protective of his family so you know he has Garcia checking him out, even though I have asked her, they love you Sarah, and you just don't know them well enough yet"

Sarah wrapped her arms around Emily "Mom I love you so much, but where do I fit in to this, is there room for me in your family"

Emily rubbed her back "Oh sweetheart you fit in this family, Jennifer loves you like you're her daughter, she wants to protect you like a mother does, we want you to love our babies because they love there big sister, you fit right here sweetheart" Emily took her hand placing it over her heart "you fit here because you are my daughter, you are my first born, this is your home and I love you so much and so does Jennifer"

"Then why can't you be happy for me mom? I have met this man who turns my world upside down, he stops the nightmares, he holds me even when I don't need him to hold me, I know you are here, you are my family mom so is Ma, but Adam is my world. Mom he makes me feel beautiful and alive, I found what you have in Ma, Mom so please get to know him, for me?"

Emily kissed Sarah on the cheek as she looked towards the doorway seeing JJ, Adam and their children in their arms "Sarah this is your home and always will be and you fit in, you fit in our lives, we miss you, your mom misses you" JJ said softly as they both walked in

"You promise Ma?" Sarah said with unsure eyes

"I am more than sure I love you as though you are my own and I will protect you as you are my own"

Sarah nodded before looking at Adam "You holding my sister" she whispered as he grinned

"No I think I maybe be holding a mini you" he smirked as he looked at Emily.

"Adam" Emily started

"It's your right to protect her Ma'am your her mom, but it's my right to be allowed to love her, but I can only do that with your blessing" he looked at Emily

"I hope you don't take this personally, but I don't know you well enough to do that" Emily admitted as she looked at her family.

"Then get to know me" Adam smirked.

"Em" JJ started "Give him a chance, for Sarah and for me"

Emily laughed "You wanted to kick his ass last night" Emily pointed out

"No I wanted to kick both theirs asses last night, until I saw him defend her, and saw him with our children and also my dad gave me a few words of wisdom" JJ smiled softly

"Okay, I will give you a chance and I will get to know you but you call me Emily and not Ma'am"

Adam nodded "I can do that Emily and JJ thank you" he smiled as he gently passed Jane to Sarah "You should get to know these two, they are just so cute" Adam smiled

"Ma... I… it's..."

JJ shook her head "Sarah use your words please"

Sarah chuckled as she tried to place her words "I know I call you Ma, and that you"

JJ smiled softly "Sarah Jane Prentiss, I am your Ma and I will always be your Ma just like I will be with your brother and sister, it may sound strange, but to me, you are my daughter"

"Thank you"


	5. Chapter 5

** Location: Local sports field **

** Date & Time: 17 September: 09.36 **

"You're sure about this Ma?" Sarah asked slightly confused as JJ laughed slightly

"Need me to explain it again?" Sarah nodded slightly.

"Okay so first we have the goalkeeper they are the only players allowed to touch the ball with their hands and arms, however they are restricted to doing so only within their penalty area; for this reason, they must wear jerseys that distinguish them from other outfield players and the referee. If a goalkeeper is sent off or injured, and there is no substitute goalkeeper available, an outfield player must take the goalkeeper's place and put on the appropriate identifying uniform"

Sarah looked at her for a moment "Can a goalkeeper score?"

"Yes they can, they are not confined to stay in the penalty box and are allowed anywhere they want to, though it is not fully advisable to do it just in case the other team get the ball"

Sarah laughed slightly "Okay, can you run through the list of rules again though. Please?" Sarah asked as she took in the rest of the information.

JJ laughed "You seriously need me to give you those rules again"

"Yes I do" Sarah said with a soft smile

** 1\. No Hands, please **

I bet you knew that one. Most people who know nothing about soccer still know that you aren't supposed to use your hands unless you're the goalie. First, the rule for a hand ball includes using any part of the body from the tips of the fingers to the shoulder.

Second, the proper way to look at this soccer rule is that a player cannot "handle" the ball. A ball that is kicked and hits a player's hand or arm is not a hand ball. This means that the referee must use his or her own judgment to some extent in determining whether or not a hand ball is accidental contact or a purposeful attempt to gain an advantage.

Believe it or not, there is also a situation in which the goalie cannot use his/her hands. This is sometimes called the back-pass rule. Goalkeepers cannot pick up a pass that came directly from one of their teammates. In this case, the goalkeeper must use his feet. Infraction of this soccer rule will result in an indirect kick from the point of the infraction.

** 2\. Throw-ins **

A throw-in is taken when the ball crosses a side-line and leaves the field. The two basic soccer rules for a proper throw-in are to have both feet on the ground and to throw the ball with both hands over the head

** 3\. Corner Kicks & Goal Kicks **

A corner kick or goal kick is taken when the ball leaves the field across the end line – you know… the end of the field. If the offensive team kicks it out, play is restarted with a goal kick. If the defensive team kicks it out, play is restarted with a corner kick. The goal kick is taken from anywhere inside the "goalie box" as it is affectionately called. It can be taken by any player, not just the goalkeeper. The corner kick is taken from – yes, you guessed it – the corner nearest to where the ball left the field.

** 4\. Fouls **

The common rule of thumb on fouls is "If it looks like a foul, it probably is."

A player cannot kick, trip, jump at, charge, strike, push, hold, or spit at an opponent. Soccer can be a physical, contact sport when two opposing players both want the ball. Remember though, the referee is ALWAYS right.

** 5\. Direct and Indirect Free Kicks **

The simple difference between the two is this: On a direct kick you can score by kicking the ball directly into the goal. On an indirect kick you cannot score. An indirect kick must be touched by another player before it can go into the goal – that is the kicker and a second person.

There are many soccer rules around what causes a direct or indirect kick. In general, a direct kick comes from a contact foul or hand ball. Everything else is indirect.

** 6\. Penalty Kick **

A penalty kick results from a contact foul or hand ball by the defending team within the penalty area – the large box on either end of the field. So it's a type of direct kick also.

The ball is placed on the penalty spot, 12 yards in front of the centre of the goal. All players must remain outside the penalty area and the penalty arc until the ball is kicked. The goalkeeper must have both feet on the goal line until the ball is kicked.

If after the ball is kicked, it rebounds off of the goal or the keeper and stays on the field, the ball is "live" and anyone can play it.

** 7\. Two-touch Rule **

A player cannot touch the ball twice in a row when putting the ball in play. You will see this called many times in youth soccer. It applies everywhere. You will see it frequently on kick-offs or direct and indirect kicks. If a kid barely hits the ball and decides to take another swipe at it, that is a two-touch.

This also applies to throw-ins. A kid cannot throw the ball in and then kick it. Nope. No way. No can do.

** 8\. Yellow and Red Cards **

This is the way punishment is given in soccer. If a player is given two yellow cards in the same game, that is equal to a red card. A red card can be given at any time without the player first receiving a yellow card. When a player gets a red card, they must leave the game and their team must play short. An ejected player cannot be replaced.

** 9\. Offside **

I decided to leave the best for last. This is without a doubt the least understood rule by coaches and fans alike.

The first thing to know is that you cannot be offside on a corner kick, goal kick, or throw-in. don't ask me why. Just accept it and go on. The explanation is too long. Also, it is not an offense for a player to be in an offside position. The player must be involved in active play as determined by the referee to be called offside.

A player is in an offside position if: he is nearer to his opponents' goal line than both the ball and the second last opponent. Clear yet? I didn't think so. Try this. An offensive or attacking player can't be ahead of the ball and involved in the play unless there is a defender between him and the goalkeeper. Or, you can't hang out at the other team's goal waiting for the ball. You can't be offside if you are standing on your half of the field. Also, the offside rule applies when the ball is kicked, not when the player receives the ball."

JJ looked at Sarah for a moment. "You sure about this, I mean we can always just go back home" JJ said as the pulled up

"No I'd like to give it a shot Ma" Sarah smiled as they both headed towards the field.

* * *

** Location: Home **

** Time: 10.59 **

Emily sat down across the table from Adam, she glared at him slightly Emily couldn't help it she was protective of her daughter and in all honesty she didn't know what to say or where to start.

"I won't hurt her" He offered softly as he looked at Emily

"How do you know you won't hurt her, you cannot make that promise, Can you"

Adam sighed slightly "Your right I can't make that promise because you won't believe me, you can't allow yourself to believe me which to an extent I can understand, and she is your daughter, but you"

Emily shook her head slightly causing him to stop "It isn't a case of that, do you know how many people have hurt her"

"Can I tell you what I do know about Sarah, that way you can see that I love her and want to be with her and that I listen to her" Adam said with an air of confidents in his voice

"You can but I'd like to get to know who you are, so tell me about yourself please, I can't get to know or like someone if I don't know them" Emily said with a smirk.

"Okay I grew up right here travelled a lot with my family, I study hard because I would like to follow in my father's footsteps and become a lawyer, I am not some trust fund kid who has had everything handed to me. I have worked hard for what I have, I have learnt to respect people and not too trust freely as most are out for one of two things, to hurt you, or they want your money" he paused for a moment.

"I know what I want in life. I may in your eyes be young or too young to know what I want, but in my eyes I know who and what I am and I know what I want in my life and were I want my life to lead to, and I also know that I want to share that with Sarah because she is my world. I love her so much my heart hurts when I see her sad, it leaps for joy when she is happy or laughing, I love her and I am in love with her. Emily I can't help how I feel about her but if you allow me a chance to prove to you I am the right person for her, I will make you see I am the right guy for her"

"Adam she has been hurt so much, and I do not want her to be hurt again, she is my child she is also my baby no matter how old she is and can you understand that?"

"I understand that all too well, but will you allow me the chance to prove to you that I won't hurt her"

Emily smiled softly "I will but I will warn you now, you hurt her and you will have me and Jennifer to answer too" Adam nodded

"I won't let her down" Adam promised

JJ opened the door allowing Sarah to hobble into the hallway "Em! Can you come give me a hand please" JJ shouted as she shut the door behind them.

"Hey swe… What the hell happened?" Emily asked as she looked at her daughter.

JJ laughed slightly "She... Well I guess you could say she fouled someone"

Emily frowned slightly "I thought it was a noncontact game?"

"Have you ever watched soccer?" JJ said with a slight laugh.

"Yes, not women's soccer though"

JJ rolled her eyes "Let's just say, women play dirty"

"And rough Ma" JJ nodded as they made their way into the kitchen

"Please tell me the other one is worse off" Emily smirked

"Two black eyes, busted nose, bruised ribs" Sarah said as JJ interrupted

"I had to pull her off, she is worse than you Em" JJ said as she rolled her eyes.

"Sarah what on earth" Adam gasped as he finally joined them in the kitchen

"You should see the other one" Emily and JJ shook their heads as they left Sarah and Adam alone for a few moments

"Baby if I knew the game was that rough" JJ placed her finger on Emily's lips

"Shh, she enjoyed it and wants to go again"

Emily gasped slightly, "You’re kidding me right?"

JJ shook her head "No not at all, and sweetie she isn't that bad a little banged up that's all, she's like you tough although you look sexy as hell when you kick the shit out of someone" JJ smirked as she pulled Emily into a soft loving kiss


	6. Chapter 6

** Location: BAU **

** Date & Time: 19 October: 07.23 **

JJ arrived at work locking herself away in her office, to say she was in a bad mood was the understatement of the century, due to the fact right now she was glad her wife was on an assignment with Reid because in truth she wanted to kill her, not with a gun but a slow and painful death seemed to be very fitting after the conversation they had, had that night before she flew out to Colorado,

Emily had been back a week and within that week Emily had managed to upset and piss JJ off it wasn't the fact she was back at work within a month and a half or the fact that her surgery was coming up in a couple of months, it was the fact that Emily had spent every night in her study, not in bed next to the women she loved, Emily had begun to pull away from her from their children and all JJ could do was watch.

JJ for her part had spent that week locked in her office at work and snapping at anyone who dared to walk in, Emily spent the days at work quite as she worked on the consults on her desk, which the finished stack was piled next to her as she didn't dare to take them up to JJ. Morgan had tried to joke but Emily had cut him off just as fast.

The tension in the BAU bullpen was thick and Hotch doubted a knife would be able to cut through it. So when an undercover assignment came up he decided to send Emily and Reid undercover in an attempt to allow the two women some time apart before things got much worse.

They had received a tip about an local underground cult 'Ranch' that children were being abused, but since the caller never gave a name, only that she had seen it happen, child services had been called and with that so had the FBI.

* * *

** Location: Colorado **

** Time: 08.57 **

As they drove towards the 'Ranch' they ran through the phone call which took place, the caller said she was 15 which fit with the Jessica's description "So what do we know about the leader of the compound?" Emily asked

"Benjamin Cyrus has no criminal record, no record at all really" Reid said as he looked down at the file as Emily spoke to Nancy

"With their view on outsiders it would best if you didn't introduce us as FBI, just use our real names and introduce us as child victim interview experts"

Emily paused as they pulled up outside the Ranch house where they meet Cyrus, who was sitting on the wall buy the steps "The children are in the school, I will take you to them" Reid paused for a moment before following them up the stairs.

"You’re using solar panels?" he said to Cyrus

"You sound surprised" he commented as he looked Reid over

"Not surprised, I’m impressed" he replied with a slight smile before starting to walk up the steps again.

Once inside Emily interviews a young girl at a school desk. "We received a phone call alleging that an adult male member of your church was having inappropriate relations with the younger woman here," Before the girl answers Emily explains that the reason for their visit has nothing to do with the community's religious beliefs.

"You're talking about Cyrus," the girl says. "Is it inappropriate for a husband to share a bed with his wife? He's a prophet. It's an honour to bear his children," the 15-year-old says defiantly. Silent alarm bells go off. The girl, Jessie, explains that Cyrus is her husband and "he is a prophet."

Suddenly, Cyrus and a group of men burst into the room carrying automatic weapons. Unbeknownst to Prentiss and Spencer, police are about to raid the compound. Officers break down the doors and rush the school and church. From above, compound members open fire on the police. In the course of the shoot-out, a state police officer accompanying Emily and Reid is shot dead through the chest.

The police pull back. And the stand-off begins….

* * *

** Location: BAU **

** Time: 14.23 **

JJ came half racing back into the bullpen switching on the TV in mid-step of calling Morgan's attention. "isn't that where Emily and Reid are?" he questioned as JJ just nodded in response "HOTCH" Morgan shouted with enough emotion it pulled both Hotch and Rossi out of their offices. Morgan drew the attention back to the TV as they all watched in shock, just as the phones began to light up sending each one ringing.

"We are lead on this" Hotch said as the team didn't think twice as they headed straight out the building wasting no time getting to and on the jet. Garcia appeared on the laptop as she looked at them all. Morgan was the first to speak

"What you got for us Garcia?"

"Ah, we got budkiss. It's like the guy never cast a shadow on the known universe. However his predecessor, Leo Cane, is doing a 17-year stretch at Deerfield federal prison. Apparently Libertarians, do not like paying taxes." Garcia stated

"17 years for tax evasion?" Morgan questioned

"Oh no, that'd be two years for tax evasion and 15 for going after four IRS-agents with a Louisville slugger." Garcia said with a slight smirk on her face

JJ sat at the back of the jet wishing they were there already cursing herself for being so mad at her wife and also cursing Emily for the reason she was totally infuriated at her

* * *

** Time: 13.09 **

As Emily sat in the basement the thought went through her mind **'if and when we get out of here Jennifer is going to kill me'**

Morgan walked to the back of the jet sitting opposite JJ "She is going to be fine" he said softly.

"And then I can personally kill her" JJ said the anger in her voice couldn't be hidden but Morgan pushed a little

"What the hell is going on with you two?" he almost snapped

"Oh you mean beside her pulling away not sleeping, hardly eating and then last night before they left asked me if anything should happen to her make sure that our children knew she loved them and she near enough said goodbye to me, so yeah nothing is going on" JJ snapped at him.

Morgan looked at her for a moment "JJ you know she loves you and she wouldn't have meant it and I am more than sure she didn't know this was going to happen" he said calmly.

JJ let out a sigh as she nodded "Sorry"

"Why didn't we know about a raid" Hotch said as JJ approached them all

"Because the state attorney general kept it quiet. Turns out Wells, has aspirations of becoming governor in the next election and didn't want the raid jeopardized" her voice was somewhat cold and detached as she spoke.

* * *

** Time: 14.07 **

Emily sat opposite Reid as they both looked over watching the two men that held the automatic guns.

"Did you know?" Cyrus shouted as he walked into where they were sitting.

Emily looked at Reid both of them had an equally confused look on their faces "No" they answered.

"Where's Nancy?" Emily asked

"They shot her, it wasn't us" Cyrus defended himself as he looked at the two of them.

“You can’t just shoot it out with the cops” Emily said as she looked at them, both her and Reid were in shock. They knew nothing had shown up on their search, all they could do now was sit it out and wait.

“We didn’t start this.” Cyrus said as he looked around at his followers.

* * *

** Time: 17.34 **

"I demand to know why the FBI was sending in undercover agents into the Libertarian Ranch," he bellowed.

Hotch walked up. "The only thing you're in a position to demand is a lawyer."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief. I'm the guy that is going to tell the Attorney General of the United States to charge you with obstructing a federal investigation or negligent homicide."

"You can't talk to me like that."

Hotch stepped forward and got face to face with him. "I just did. Now get off my crime scene."

Hotch stopped Rossi, as Morgan and JJ headed to the command post. Hotch explained that he had been put in charge of things and was able to choose the negotiator

"I taught most of those guys." Rossi said. "You want a recommendation?"

Hotch shook his head. "I'm choosing you."

Rossi frowned. "But I'm too personally involved. And so is the agent in charge."

“We have to profile both Emily and Reid either one of them could change the outcome of this.” Hotch said softly.

 

Rossi gets on the phone with Cyrus. "Let's stop this before things get worse," Rossi says. "Please, Benjamin, send out your wounded. I promise they will be well taken care of."

Cyrus “With enough supplies we can tend to our own." Cyrus said calmly as he looked around the small church.

“Can you tell me how the three child service workers are?” Rossi asked calmly.

“Ones dead it wasn’t us.” Cyrus said, his voice calm.

“Can you give me a name so I can inform them” Rossi said.

“Nancy Lunde” he replied softly.

Rossi and Hotch gave a slight sigh of relief.

A few hours later, Rossi drives up to the front doors of the ranch. Listening devices have been hidden in the supplies and agents line the grounds with large microphones. Rossi is let inside and introduces himself to Cyrus. He shares a furtive glance with Prentiss and Spencer, careful not to reveal their true identities.

"I had hoped you'd let me take the children," Rossi says as his eyes cast around the room his eyes gazed over his two friends seeing that they were in fact both unharmed before he drew his attention back to Cyrus.

"They're our protection," Cyrus counters. "I remember Waco. We all do. They stay for now."

Once Rossi is gone, Cyrus begins pouring cups of wine - even for the smallest children. Emily and Reid, watch Jessie's body language in reaction to Cyrus. "She literally worships him," Spencer said. "There's no way she made that 911 call."

Emily nodded just as Jessie's mother placed herself between the two. “You see that?” Emily whispered.

“Yeah”

Rossi returns to team headquarters outside the ranch. "He's too calm," he tells Hotch. "It's like he was waiting for this happen and now that it has he feels vindicated." The team, meanwhile, gets a feed from the listening devices.

"We will be with Him soon," Cyrus says. "They've drank the poison together."

Rossi and Hotchner listen in horror. Inside, Emily wants to act, but Reid kept her stilled. “They just drank poison” Emily said in shock as she tried to get out of Reid’s grasp

“I don’t think he has, he just told them that,” his eyes cast over to where Cyrus is. “See the guy behind him, he’s looking at the room. It’s a loyalty list. He’s seeing who will stay with him to the end” Reid whispers.

“Don’t fret there is no poison, only the devil” he glared slightly, although his voice had a sight calmness to it.

Hotch, who was about to send in the troops, exhales deeply. Just as JJ enters letting them know that Leo Kane has arrived.

Morgan questions the former Liberty Ranch leader. Kane explains that he kicked Cyrus out of the compound years ago for "messing" with younger girls. Cyrus returned sometime later claiming he had found God and reformed.

"How does a kid like that get rid of you?" Derek asks.

"One day he came to me and said God told him that I should leave the ranch," Kane explains. "I said 'If God felt that way, God can tell me himself.' He put a gun to my head and said, 'He just did.'"

Morgan asked Cane to draw a map of the compound he commanded for 20 years. The angry inmate is only too happy to help.

* * *

** Time: 19.01 **

Back outside, the team gets frightening news: Wells has leaked news of an undercover FBI officer to the press. Inside, Cyrus sees the report and challenges Emily and Reid.

"Which one of you is it?" Cyrus blurted out, seconds after entering the room. Reid passed him a confused look, as did I, but our minds flew into over drive as he brought out his gun.

"Which one of you is the FBI agent?" He began to repeat and I forced myself to lose the look of shock and realisation off of my face.

"Why do you think one of us is an FBI agent?" I could tell Reid was far from panicked. He was now thinking of a way out of this, and both of us knew, there was not one, not with Cyrus. As the only response to his question, Cyrus sent Reid a 'do not play dumb with me' look and clicked his gun into play to support the look.

"God will forgive me for what I must do." He took a step forward, turning the tip of the gun in the direction of Reid, straight on the path of his head. I knew at that very minute that Reid was dead if I did not intervene.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I saw Reid's nervous look, which was hidden so well that only a fellow profiler could notice it. I desperately wanted to be anyone else but me right at this moment. But I also knew Reid would be better at getting inside this guy’s head than me.

"One of you does. Who is it?" He never once took his eyes, as he took the safety off the gun not once moving it off Reid, and it was in that moment that I realised. Reid was already as good as dead to him. He had no hesitation in killing him.

"Me." I paused allowing Reid's protective glare to fall on me. "It's me." I repeated, and now Cyrus' eyes came on me. Before I knew it, the gun was unclicked and he had a fistful of my hair in his hand. I was now in a world of pain. So I cried out. I could not help it. It just happened.

"Get up!" He said as he harshly tugged me so I was in a standing position, barely, as the ache in my stomach consumed me and almost crippled me over, but before I could grab my stomach to cushion the pain, I had a fist connected to my face, accompanying the previous slap. The force of the punch sent me hurdling over into the mirror on the wall, shards of glass meeting my chest, one to my lower neck and the rest to my arms and my face. Once again, he had his hands back against my hair, pushing my face further into the broken pieces.

"Proverbs 20:30 tells us, 'Blows to body and wounds cleanse away evil.'"

I remembered that the team could hear me. They could hear every word, every cry of pain and hit he gave me. I knew they would consider coming in. "I can take it." I managed to cry out after he spun me 'round and threw me against the floor.

"You can take it?" Cyrus rhetorically asked with confidence, whilst throwing another slap my way.

"I can take it." I repeated one last time, hoping the team had finally heard me.

"Pride comes before the fall." Cyrus mocked

"She's talking to us!" says Hotch, listening via headphones. "She's telling us not to come in."

"Why is it that she is always smack in the middle of these situations? Ugh!" shouted a very frustrated JJ. "Can't she just sit behind a desk for one day and not end up being held hostage, beaten or something else?" JJ said as she ran her hand across her worried face trying to compose herself "Remind me to kill her afterwards" she glared at Morgan who had the same worried look, that they all had on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

** Location: Colorado **

** Date & Time: 20 October: 19.38 **

Hotch threw the ear phones down walking away slightly before he gives into temptation and punches something or someone. He wanted to rush into the compound and get Prentiss out of there. He wanted to make sure that Reid was also alright. He kept beating himself up mentally because he should never have sent Emily and Reid.

JJ paced in the back ground as she muttered under her breath **'first I'm going to kick your ass then I am going to make you damned well talk to me'** JJ muttered as the silent tears fell.

Matt looked at her for a moment before looking at the two men "She seems more than pissed" he commented.

Hotch turned slightly to look at JJ "You have no idea" he said with a slight smirk.

"JJ?" Morgan dared to mutter

"What?"

He held his hand up slightly "Can you calm down just slightly please?"

"No I cannot and will not calm down did you not just hear that, I am going to kill her then put a fucking bullet through his head"

Morgan backed away slowly as he heard Rossi mutter "You just told her to calm down are you totally mad?" Morgan shook his head as he looked at a very confused Matt

"I guess she is the one you don't mess with"

Morgan raised his eyebrow slightly as he smirked "The wife is worse"

Matt looked at him confused "Wife?" Hotch ducked as he heard the familiar growl behind him.

"Yes wife, do you have a problem with that?" she snapped.

Matt frowned slightly "No Ma'am" as he whispered softly "Glad her wife isn't here then"

Rossi couldn't help but laugh as he looked at the blazing blonde "She is here Matt, you just haven't met her yet"

Hotch sighed slightly knowing he best calm her down and get her mind on something else other than snapping at everyone "JJ would you mind talking to the reporters, we don't need them saying anything else that will set this guy off”

JJ glared at him "Fine and if she gets killed remind me to kill her again" JJ ranted before she left the command post.

Matt looked at them both "Who pissed her off?" he ask

"Her wife or I should say Emily did" Hotch said as he shook his head

"Oh they, I thought"

"Yes they are and not anymore" Rossi answered before Hotch had chance.

The hurried noises outside pulled their attention slightly Morgan walked towards the door seeing a few of the other officers getting into the cars "What's going on?" Morgan asked as he looked down towards the Ranch "Hotch, he's let some of them out"

Morgan said calmly before heading towards one of the cars, as they pulled up near the front of the Ranch Morgan looked on in confusion walking down the steps was Reid, his face full of worry as he turned to look back at the now closed doors.

Morgan jumped out of the car running towards Reid "Where's Emily?" he asked once he got close to him.

Reid shook his head "I don't know I saw her before but they took her away" Reid said deflated.

"How was she?" Morgan asked as they headed towards the car

"She says she's fine, but" Reid looked back at the church.

"But what kid?" Morgan pushed slightly

"Looks like she took a bad beating" he mumbled in a sad voice.

* * *

** Date & Time: 21 October: 00.13 **

Inside the compound Emily was laying on a bed. Several hours has passed since Cyrus beat her. She knew that he was planning a final act and that Reid was going to give a clue to the team to let them know. She lifted her foot so her heal managed to lift the blind slightly, in a hope her voice could be picked up she began to speak.

"If any of you can hear me I know that you guys are going to be coming in. I just need to know what time so that I can get the Women and the Children to the basement. I need a sign." Emily said.

After hearing what she said Morgan went and gave her the sign she needed. After figuring it out she told the woman who was tending to her. And together they got the women and children downstairs and into the basement.

* * *

** Time: 02.59 **

"Emily!" Morgan shouted.

"I'm alright. I'm alright. Cyrus is in the chapel. I don’t know where Reid is" Emily said as Rossi wrapped his arm around her waist.

"He’s fine they let him go. We need to get you out of here." Rossi said.

Emily let Rossi lead her out while Morgan goes after Cyrus and the young girl. As soon as Rossi gets Emily, Women and the Children out the compound exploded.

Emily stumbles at the sound of the explosion as she tried to spin around and Rossi just catches her arm to stop her falling. Emily started to walk numbly up the stairs "Morgan!" she said in more of a whisper as she saw him emerge through the smoke, Morgan rested his hand on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him.

As they all walk over to the cars Emily looks at Hotch "Where's JJ?" Emily asked the worry showing in her voice

"Calling for an ambulance for you" Hotch said calmly before Morgan cut in

"She wants to kick your ass Em" he looked at her as she shrugged slightly.

Morgan looked at Hotch for a moment before deciding to leave it for now they needed to get Emily and Reid checked out before the questions came and the other questions got asked, Emily sighed as they reached the top where the ambulance was waiting for them both.

"Jen?" Emily whispered as JJ looked at her with sad eyes.

JJ rested her hand gently on Emily's other cheek as she spoke "I could so kill you right now Mrs Prentiss, but first" JJ said as she moved in closer the fear and anger sliding for as second as their lips met for a soft kiss "I think you get a kick out of scaring me half to death" JJ whispered as she sat next to her in the back of the ambulance.

Emily smiled slightly "How many heads did you bite off?" she half joked

JJ shook her head slightly "A few, but I am quite sure they will get over it "she paused slightly "You're so far away from me Emily, it is like I had and have already lost you" JJ admitted just as they pulled up outside the hospital.

Emily looked at her for a moment before she got took off into an exam room leaving JJ to fill out the paper work, Emily never answered her, she just didn't know how to explain anything because she had no clue what was making her feel like she was and what was making her pull herself back behind her famous walls, she stared blankly at the door as it opened.

Her eyes became downcast as she saw Morgan walk in "Where's Jen?" Morgan didn't answer her until he got next to the bed sitting himself next to her

"Filling in your paperwork and trying to keep her temper under control" he said with a hint of sarcasm attached.

"Okay, how is Reid?" She tried again

"He is fine, they are letting you go shortly" Morgan smiled as he moved off the bed before looking back at her "I've said this before Em, if you push her too far away, how is she meant to catch you when you need her?" with that he let himself out closing the door behind him.

"Is Emily okay?" JJ asked as Morgan sat next to her

"She seems okay"

JJ sighed "Let me go and get the stubborn women then we can finally get home" JJ said as she started to rise

"Jayj? Are you okay"

JJ smiled softly "I am and we will be don't worry" the air of confidents she had made Morgan trust her statement more.

JJ just prayed they would be alright as she slowly opened the door looking straight at her stubborn wife "Ready to go home?" JJ asked.

Emily just nodded as she stood, JJ walked over to her, but before JJ couldn’t say anything Emily's arms were around her tight as though she was holding on, grounding herself "I love you Jennifer" she whispered into her ear.

JJ nodded against Emily "I know" she whispered back not fully trusting her voice.

* * *

** Time: 07.00 **

An hour later they were all on the plane, Emily had walked over to the small kitchen area to get a coffee as she headed back she looked at Reid she took the seat across from him, he looked at her slightly before averting his eyes back to the book, Emily placed a finger on top of the book lowering it down so she had his attention.

"Reid I want you to listen to me" she said softly as Reid looked at her with sad eyes "This wasn't your fault, I don't want you blaming yourself" Emily stated before she spoke again "Reid, this wasn't your fault" she said softly as he finally met her eyes and nodded slightly before a small smile engrossed his face.

Emily rested her hand on his for a moment before looking past him, seeing JJ staring out the window. She began to walk over to her sitting across from her "Jen" Emily said softly.

"Not here" was all JJ could manage to say; keeping her face away from Emily's, as silent tears fell.

* * *

** Time: 08.35 **

The flight home seemed to take forever as her mood became blacker and distant she looked at her wife, the woman she loved, the one who held the key to her heart and soul, but inside she was numb. She sighed softly as she closed her eyes but regretted it within an instance; instead of trying again she stared out of the window waiting to land back on their home ground.

Emily mulled things over in her mind again **'was this home? Was it safe?'** she thought to herself, just when had she begun to feel like this again? Why was she feeling like this again? The answers she wanted wouldn't come, the walls slowly building back around her mind, her heart.

The thought of going home made her feel sick, the fear of what waited at home had her heart racing, the sweat was forming across her forehead as she closed her eyes slightly, but everything she tried wouldn't bring her any comfort, nightmares plagued her mind in sleep and they had begun to plagued her while she was awake, there was no running from it. No hiding, no one to talk to her mind was playing tricks on her again.

She hadn't slept in two weeks not properly anyway, she had gone to bed laid their next to the person she loved, but within an hour of being there watching JJ sleep she was up and in her office locked away from them all. But here on the jet she couldn't hide, she couldn't run.

At some point during this she had drifted off into a restless sleep, her body too tired and sore to fight anymore, the play of emotions flew over her face even in her sleep, as she let out a slight groan.

The noise disturbed JJ from her sleep as she looked across at her wife, she study her face, Emily was asleep but as JJ watched the play of emotions on Emily's face she knew it wasn't a peaceful sleep, Emily fingers were digging into her arms as the pain ebbed across her face, JJ watched for a few more moments before she saw something she wish she never had to see or hear again.

The tears fell from her sleeping form as her body shook **'Don't please'** Emily mumbled in her sleep.

JJ moved seats sitting herself next to Emily "Em, baby wake up" JJ whispered hoping that she could stir her before the rest of the team noticed something was wrong.

Her voice broke out again slightly louder **'Take me'** Emily called out.

"Em, wake up sweetheart please" JJ half begged as Emily's body shook more.

Emily was too deeply asleep to hear the blondes plea as the nightmare engulfed her mind and soul, the fear and pain showed all over her body and face as she began to scream in mind **'Leave her alone'** she called out, but all she heard were laughing and sniggers as she begged.

JJ shook her again "Baby wake up please" she said it slightly louder this time.

 **'I'll do anything'** Emily called out, but again all she heard was laughter and sneers surrounding her.

The noise coming from Emily and the soft pleas had caused the team to look at them. Hotch grew more and more concerned as he saw Emily shake uncontrollably, but yet no one dared to go near.

" **NOOOOO"** Emily screamed as she felt a warm strong hand grip her arm, but all she could see was them all she could hear was them. JJ knew she need to move and move fast as Emily's fist flew towards her, JJ closed her eyes as she looked back at her wife as she cringed inside when a voice she knew spoke.

"JJ what the hell?" Morgan gasped as he walked straight over.

JJ looked at him before back at Emily "Don't" was all JJ said before she drew her attention back to a very scared Emily

"She nearly, she went to" Morgan stuttered out, but was greeted with fiery blue eyes.

"Leave her alone Morgan" JJ said in a stern voice causing him to back off slightly.

Emily had woken slightly still in the mist of the flash back she looked blankly at her wife, she heard the voices she just couldn't tell who they were and that sent panic and fear coursing through her body.

Emily hand reached out gripping JJ wrist tightly, JJ stumbled slightly as Emily pulled her with force, and Morgan went to help JJ, but stopped dead when he heard Emily shout **"LEAVE HER ALONE"** Emily screamed as she wrapped her arms protectively around JJ.

Rossi gripped hold of Morgan's arm pulling him back slightly a warning tone in his voice "Morgan back away slowly" his voice stayed calm as he stepped back slightly, Emily shook as she held on to JJ tight.

"I won't let them hurt you" Emily said her voice laden with fear and panic, JJ nodded into her knowing it was best not to fight her wife, she had been her before, but the team.

She took a deep breath as she spoke turning her head so she could look at Emily "Baby I'm okay. I promise" she said softly as she looked into blank dark eyes, her heart sank slightly "Emily look at me sweetheart, it's just me we are safe" JJ said in a calm voice.

The rest of the team had moved towards the back of the jet, listening to JJ speak to Emily, their hearts broke for them both. "Hotch?" Morgan whispered, he nodded but kept his eyes on the two women in front of them "What the hell just happened?" Morgan whispered his attention was pulled by Rossi

"Nightmare and I am guessing flashback, just don't move" Rossi half warned as they heard JJ speak again.

"Come back to me baby, you’re safe I promise" JJ said softly as she brought her free hand up to Emily's cheek "I've got you Em, it's just you and me sweetheart I promise" she ran her fingers gently along her jawline as she spoke, the grip slightly loosening on her waist as she carried on speaking. "Em you need to wake up sweetie, I need you to wake up" JJ stared into dark black eyes as she watched the familiar lights come back on inside her wife.

Emily looked into blue eyes unsure if to trust the voice that she thought she knew, she felt the familiar touch on her skin as her body started to relax slightly, the tears pricked at her eyes as the dark mist that had fallen over her began to lift slightly.

"Emily" JJ whispered softly as she kept her eyes locked with Emily's, praying the team would stay still long enough for her to get Emily to come fully out of the nightmare her mind had dragged her into.

"Jen?" she said in a hushed voice the mist lifting more and more as she stared into the blue orbs in front of her.

"Shh, I've got you darling I promise" JJ said softly.

The tears that had been building inside began to fall as her tight gripped slacken off more allowing JJ to turn fully, she wrapped her arms around her tightly, one hand running through her hair "It's okay baby, it's okay" JJ whispered, Emily nodded against her taking strength and reassurance from her wife. "You back with me sweetie" JJ whispered, though everyone heard the question.

Emily nodded again as she spoke "I love you Jennifer" the words so soft JJ couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too Emily" JJ said as she turned her head slightly to look at the men behind them, she nodded slightly but never let go of Emily who was now wrapped in tight to JJ.

Emily mumbled into JJ "Sorry"

"Shh, it's okay" JJ said softly.

Morgan spoke softly as he didn't want to spook Emily "JJ?" She smiled at him though she still kept Emily hidden against her body.

"She's fine Derek"

He nodded "And you?" he gave her a pointed look.

JJ rolled her eyes slightly before she replied "I am fine as well" JJ said with a slight force behind it, an unspoken warning for them all to leave it alone.

JJ blew out a sigh of relief once the jet had landed she kept a tight hold of Emily as she spoke softly "Just wait here sweetie I will be back in a moment" Emily nodded against her as she felt JJ begin to pull away.

JJ walked over to where Hotch was "I'd like to take her straight home please Hotch" JJ asked.

Hotch turned and look at her for a moment keeping his voice low "What the hell happened?" Hotch asked before he answered her first question.

JJ's voice was sarcastic as she spoke "Let's see, basement, taken hostage, beaten" JJ let the words fly above his head as she glared at him slightly

"Be in for 9am tomorrow" Hotch said, JJ held back slightly as the rest of the team got off the jet, before she moved to Emily

"Let's get home Em" JJ smiled warmly.

Once they had arrived home Emily had withdrawn into herself again, JJ greeted the twins and Isabella "Can you watch them tonight for us please Emily has been through a lot these past couple of days" JJ said softly to which she got a swift nod and smile in return.

"I saw the news, you both safe yes?"

JJ smiled at her "Yes we are"

JJ left Emily in the kitchen as she took their bags upstairs, she wandered into the bathroom flipping the taps on to run a bath in the hope it would relax Emily. Emily sat staring into nothing as the soft voice made her flinch slightly.

"Dejar de esconderse de ella hable con ella, por favor, Emily" Isabella said softly

"Si" Emily replied sadly.

"Jennifer le ama y a su familia y su amor que" Isabella said softly before leaving with the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isabella: Stop hiding from her talk to her, please Emily  
> Emily: Yes  
> Isabella: Jennifer loves you and your family, let her love you


	8. Chapter 8

** Location: Home **

** Date & Time: 21 October: 16.24 **

JJ walked back into the kitchen taking in the form that was in front of her as she spoke softly "Em, I've ran the bath for you" she took hold of her hand and gently pulled her towards her "Come on" JJ smiled softly as Emily began to follow.

Emily followed never breaking the contact she had with JJ for a moment as they made their way upstairs, JJ turned slightly as she looked Emily up and down "May I?" JJ asked as she ran her fingers down her blouse softly, Emily nodded her permission.

' **When did it become so hard for me to talk to her?'** Emily thought to herself as she felt familiar fingers against her skin the slight cold air making her body flinch slightly, to which JJ just raised her eyebrow "Cold" Emily whispered JJ couldn't help but let a small smile creep onto her face.

"Let's get you in the bath and warmed up then" JJ said softly.

"Join me?" Emily asked softly

"Of course" JJ smiled as she began to remove her clothes but Emily stilled her hands.

"Let me please" Emily asked shyly to which JJ just nodded allowing Emily to undress her before they both headed into the bathroom.

JJ went to step in the bath tub but was stopped by Emily's hand "Let me hold you, please" Emily asked softly JJ nodded allowing Emily to get in first before settling herself in-between Emily's legs, Emily hands wrapped around her as she began to draw patterns on her stomach, "I'm sorry Jen" Emily whispered into her ear to which JJ nodded just allowing her wife to talk.

* * *

*****Two Weeks Earlier*****

"Mom you in?" Sarah called as she walked in the front door.

"In the kitchen Sarah" Sarah walked down the hall and straight into the kitchen.

"Where's Ma?"

Emily smiled "On a case, why did you want her?" Emily asked as she began to pull her phone out.

"No, I came to see you" Sarah smiled "Mom someone dropped this off for you at the condo" Sarah said as she handed Emily the envelope.

"Strange everyone knows we've moved" Emily looked at it for a moment before placing it on the breakfast bar.

Sarah shrugged slightly "I think it was hand delivered" Emily nodded as she placed a cup of coffee in front of her daughter before wrapping her fingers around her own cup

"So you go back next week mom?"

Emily smiled slightly "Yes, and if I am honest I can't wait"

Sarah rolled her eyes slightly "You never could stay at home for too long" she said with a smirk,

After finishing their drinks and making small talk about their days Sarah smiled as she looked at her watch "I am going to have to go Mom, I am meeting Adam for a late lunch"

Emily smiled softly "You and Adam doing okay?" Emily asked

"We are mom" Sarah smiled as she got up kissing Emily on the cheek "I'm off to New York again so I won't be back for a few weeks can you give my love to Ma and my brother and sister please"

Emily nodded "Of course I will you be safe and take care say hi to Adam for me, and Sarah I love you too"

With that Emily was left alone, she looked at the envelope which Sarah had given her, she had no clue, who it could be off and since the envelope itself wasn't hand written she had no other choice than to open it.

_' **Dear Emily,**_

**_I was hoping since 21 years had passed we would be beyond this but yet again I stand corrected! You are as stubborn as your Mother! I thought you might have been able by now to allow the past to stay there but I see you still hold the same grudge…_ **

**_Firstly though I would like to thank you for allowing me to get to know Sarah, nice to see she hasn't fully turned out like you maybe more like her father. Does she know about him yet or do you not care enough to allow her to get to know him?_ **

**_I see you sent Sarah to do your dirty work yet again. I thought you were brought up with a backbone? Maybe the breeding was totally wrong._ **

**_Since I was unable to come to your wedding I would like to start with saying a belated congratulation… Though I do believe it to be a sham and since I know she couldn't have got you pregnant, which I believe that you are again! Tell me something Emily, where did you learn to open your legs so easily because it wasn't from your mother that's for sure!_ **

**_I also heard you have not named the father of the children which you have had. Why I am not surprised you don't know his name. Maybe you just like the idea of raising bastards as children… though hopefully they will be able to grow up like the un-name father because you yet again are a disappointment. You always have been and always will be._ **

**_Let me remind you of why you are this. Before you had even turned 10 you was defiant in everything, the nanny's couldn't keep up with you. I had one checked into rehab after she had only been there a month and I wonder why I referred to you as the demon child!_ **

**_At 15 you came home pregnant and we didn't find out until it was too late for us to get rid of it instead you bestowed it upon us like she had the right to breathe. Even though I know her I will always stand by what I said she should have been drowned at birth. Though come to think of it maybe you should have been as well._ **

**_It isn't nice having a whore as a daughter... but you didn't care did you? Lucky for Sarah she wasn't around you that much because God knows how she would have turned out you had been left to bring her up alone._ **

**_It begs the point but does your so called wife realise what a sad pathetic excuse of a person you are, how weak you are? But since she married you I guess she either felt sorry for you or just saw the dollar signs, because let's face it no one has ever loved you. That is your fault alone Emily._ **

**_I guess we didn't drill the bible into you enough or maybe we should have got you fixed. Tell me does your mother allow anyone to know your married and to a women? Now that would be a sight to see. I guess she like me is totally disappointed in you because you failed us and yourself. Three children and not a father insight I feel sorry for them. Tell me how you plan on telling them about him. Was he a one night stand? Or did you even care enough to get his name?_ **

**_Maybe you will allow the same to happen to them as you did to Sarah, how she trusts you again after that I will never know, maybe knowing you, you bribed her to keep it a secret_ **

**_Sarah has made it somewhat clear you don't want me in your life so I am for my part speaking my mind which is something you have always seemed to fail to do._ **

**_Try and keep your legs closed I don't want the Prentiss name tarnished any more than it has been over the last 30 or so years._ **

**_Richard'_ **

Emily didn't make it to the sink or the toilet in time before throwing up her breakfast all over the floor, the tears burned her eyes as the bile rose again in her throat. She didn't know what to think what to do, JJ was away on a case, Sarah was in New York, and Garcia was busy. She was alone.

Putting the letter back into the envelope it came in she finally made her way upstairs into her office where she placed it in the draw in her desk. All Emily could do to hold all the emotion and fears that were playing in her mind, was to shut down block it all away, she felt tainted disgusted with herself as the thoughts she had long battled spilled to the forefront of her mind

*****Back to the Present Day*****

* * *

JJ had stayed very still as she listened to Emily tell her part of what had gone on, what had made her want to hide away, but JJ being the person she was wanted to see the letter before she aired any comment, but for now she was the silent support that her wife had needed over two weeks ago.

JJ leaned into Emily more as she spoke softly as she felt Emily take in a shudder breath "I am not going anywhere sweetie, but I would like to see the letter please" Emily nodded keeping hold of her wife pulling her flush against her body.

"I'm sorry" she whispered "It's okay, I just wish you would have told me instead of hiding sweetie" JJ kept her voice calm and soft, though she couldn't help the anger building inside her.

The water slowly began to cool "Come on Em, let's get out before we catch a chill" she placed a gentle kiss under her chin as she spoke.

"I love you Jen" Emily said as they got out of the bath, JJ studied her face for a moment, her voice taking a serious tone but still gentle.

"Emily I have never doubted that for a moment and you shouldn't doubt my love for you, no matter what anyone says, you have and will always have my heart and my soul, I love you more than any words can describe baby" JJ pulled Emily close against her as she pulled her into a soft loving kiss. Emily let a soft moan flow as they kissed softly.

JJ smiled as she pulled away, making their way back into the bedroom she pulled out some sleep wear for them both as she turned and looked at Emily, "Where is it?" JJ asked.

Emily looked down slightly as she spoke "Second drawer down on my desk" JJ nodded

"Okay, why don't you see about ordering something to eat, whatever you fancy and I will down in a moment" JJ said with a soft smile.

After Emily had gone down stairs, JJ made her way into the office, she gasped as she saw the state, she hadn't been in their for a while, but now papers were all over, it was a complete mess, but she wasn't going to tidy it up tonight, she walked around to the desk opening the drawer finding the envelope on top she picked it up placing it in her pocket, she didn't want to read it while Emily was still awake as she didn't want to see her pull away any more than she had in the past few weeks, it could wait till she had taken her pain medication as they both knew they would knock her out, which if JJ was honest it would be a blessing since she knew Emily hadn't slept much.

Making her way downstairs she heard Emily place the phone down back onto its cradle, "So what have you ordered for us" she asked as she walked into the sitting room.

"Pizza and some garlic bread"

JJ laughed "Did you remember to order me a smaller garlic bread since we both know you have a whole on to yourself" JJ teased as she sat next to her.

Emily arm snaked around her waist as she pulled JJ to lean against her "Yes I did" her voice held more life in it than it had in the last few days she looked up and into the loving chocolate eyes she had fallen in love with such a long time ago, her heart skipped a beat as she noticed the darkness in them had lifted slightly.

Emily was slowly opening the doors back up which she had slammed down around her "What you thinking Jen?" Emily asked as JJ stared at her with a soft smile.

"That you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen"

Emily raised her eyebrow slightly "I heard you say that to the twins the other day" Emily teased slightly.

"Well since they look like you I think my point is proven" JJ smirked as they exchanged playful banter between each other.

The ringing of their door bell pulled them from their musing as JJ got up "Where's the money Em?" JJ asked as she made her way to the door.

"In the dining room" Emily smiled as she stood up heading into the kitchen to pull the plates out and juice, placing a beer on the table for JJ she looked up seeing the slight scowl on her wife's face "Just because I can't doesn't mean you can't" Emily said with a slight smirk

"Thank you, how is your head feeling" JJ asked as she placed the boxes down on the table

"Like I had a run in with a wall and a concrete floor" Emily said sarcastically.

JJ shook her head "Well when you've eaten you can take those pain killers the doctor gave you and then get to bed" JJ said as she opened the boxes placing the pizza out for them both

"You know they will knock me out" Emily half complained.

"Oh yes I know they will" JJ said jokingly "I will get some peace and you will get some sleep, so it's a very fair deal" JJ said as the laughter fell around the room.

* * *

** 18.00 **

Once JJ was sure Emily was in a deep sleep, JJ made her way back downstairs, sitting in the dining room she opened the envelope and started to read, she couldn't control the anger that built inside her, "How the hell can anyone say that" she mumbled as she pulled out her phone, pressing speed dial waiting for the other phone to be picked up.

Garcia's attention was pulled by the ringing of her cell she glanced at the caller id before answering "JJ for the love of god do not tell me we have a case" Garcia greeted her with before the sharp voice of a very anger JJ blasted through the phone

"I want you to get me everything you can on Richard Prentiss, I want his address his phone number, his fucking bank records everything and I want them fast" she scowled into the phone.

"Wow, kitten whatever has got you so pissed" Garcia said as she threw a glance at Morgan as she pulled her laptop out

"I am going to kill him that is what, I am going to make him wish he had stayed the hell away from my wife and my children and then" JJ stopped to take a slight breath as she tried to keep the anger that was building under control.

Garcia stared into the phone as JJ ranted at her, as she pulled the programs up to run a search for her though after the comments JJ had thrown at her made her hang back slightly "JJ tell me what has gone on, and kitten I am not going to help you commit murder" Garcia commented, causing Morgan to sit bolt upright

"Just get me the information Garcia, don't make me come round there for it myself" Garcia looked in shock she had never heard JJ like this, Morgan had managed to catch most of what JJ had been saying.

"Jennifer Prentiss tell me what the hell has happened" Garcia fired back.

"It is not your concern Garcia it is between me and him" JJ warned her temper getting the better of her.

"JJ take a breath and calm down for me" Garcia asked trying to calm her down slightly.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down not after what he has done" JJ fired back

"If you want my help you will tell me young lady" Garcia scowled as she looked at Morgan for some help.

"Fine Penelope I will do it myself if you won't help me" JJ fired back her temper was out of control as her blood boiled, she wanted to kill him she wanted to make pay and suffer.

"I didn't say I wouldn't help you, I am asking you what the hell has gone on, and where is Emily?" Garcia asked

"She is asleep and she is staying a sleep until I have sorted this once and for all" Garcia sighed slightly as she watched Morgan throw some clothes on and pass her some as she spoke

"Can I ring you back when I have it JJ, my laptop isn't as fast as the 'babies' at work" she said softly.

JJ's tone was still firm and off handed as she replied "Fine"

Garcia looked at the phone which JJ had cut off as she looked at Morgan "She's after blood Derek" Garcia's voice wavered slightly as she pulled her clothes on.

"I got that baby girl, come on we are going round there, you have your key, because I doubt she will open the door to us" Morgan said calmly as he clicked his gun onto his belt, Garcia looked pointedly at him and at the gun

"Yes I have, but do you really think it is a good idea to bring that"

Morgan let out a slight laugh "There are five of these in that house" he pointed out as she jotted down the information that had come up on her screen.

"You think it is safe I give her this?" she asked as she placed the paper into her purse.

"If you don't, she will find another way of getting it, at least with us there we can stop her from doing something stupid" he pointed out as they headed towards the car.

JJ paced the dining room as she waited for the phone to be picked up again "Where are you!" JJ asked as soon as the phone got picked up.

"At home Ma, everything okay?" Sarah asked slightly puzzled

"Can you get round here please I need you to stay with your mother while I sort a few things out”

"Ma, Adams with me" Sarah said softly.

"Well he can come as well. Sarah I am not asking you" JJ pointed as she continued to pace

"Okay Ma" Sarah knew her Ma had a temper and she also knew when it was out not to ask questions as she looked at Adam as she hung the phone up

"Ma wants us to go around now" Sarah said with a weak smile, Adam looked at her for a moment then at the clock 19.30pm

"Is it safe?" he asked knowing that JJ and Emily sometimes had fiery tempers.

Sarah smiled softly as she let out a stifled laugh "It's always safe there, but Ma sounds pissed" she admitted as they both headed out.

* * *

** 19.49 **

"Damn it Garcia hurry up and ring me back" she shouted into the phone, as she continued to pace "How long does it take you to get a bloody address?"

JJ carried on talking to herself as she waited for Sarah to arrive and for Garcia to phone her back, her temper was growing more and more, no body upset her family and she sure as hell wasn't going to allow anyone to upset her wife and that included any member of her family.

Morgan pulled up outside JJ's taking a breath before getting out he looked at Garcia "Baby girl, have you ever seen JJ's temper in full swing?" he asked before they got out.

"Not really but I have seen Emily, she can't be worse than that can she?" Garcia asked as she looked at the house slightly worried.

Morgan sighed slightly before he answer "Try 50% worse than Emily's and your only just going to be close" he mumbled as he got out, Morgan took the key off Garcia unlocking the front door, the light under the dining room door gave them both an idea where she was.

JJ heard the door go as she called through "In here Sarah" her voice still laden in anger, Morgan gingerly opened the door and looked at her "What the hell are you doing here" she half scowled.

"Well since you have threaten to kill someone, I thought it would be best if we came around before you go and do something stupid" Morgan replied keeping himself very calm as a worried Garcia popped her head around him.

"Did you manage to get what I asked for Garcia?" JJ asked

"I did" Garcia answered softly, though she didn't dare move past Morgan.

Morgan looked at her for a moment, JJ's eyes were blood shocked red, though there were no signs that she had been crying he stepped forward slightly though he could sense the anger coming off her "JJ what an earth has happened?"

JJ closed her eyes slightly knowing that now they were here Morgan wouldn't let up "You really don't want to know Derek"

He smiled slightly "I do because I do not like seeing my best friend so pissed off that you have scared the hell out of Garcia" he said softly.

"JJ where's Emily?" Garcia asked softly from behind Morgan

"She is in bed and I want her to stay there, she hasn't slept in two weeks and with everything that has happened the past three days she is having trouble sleeping" JJ managed to say calmly "Now are you going to give me that address" she asked in a slightly firm voice as she tried to hold the anger in

"She will, but I will be going with you, you are in no state to drive and Emily will kill me if you got locked up in a jail cell" Morgan warned.

"Fine, you can drive but you are sure as hell not coming inside with me" Morgan nodded knowing he wasn't going to be able to push anymore as the sound of the front door caught his attention "Sarah, I am in here" JJ called out ignoring the looks off her two friends.

"Hey Ma" Sarah pulled up short as she stepped into the room "Morgan, Garcia? What are you?"

JJ cut her off slightly "Sarah I need you to stay with your mom while Morgan and I go out"

Sarah frowned slightly "Okay?"

"She had a rough case, so I need you to keep an eye on her, medication is in the kitchen, if she wakes give it to her and please do not tell her I am not here" JJ said in a stern voice as she placed the letter into her pocket.

Sarah recognized the envelope on the table "Ma what's going on?" she asked carefully.

"I will explain later but right now I need to do something okay" Sarah nodded as JJ headed towards the door with Morgan and Garcia in toe behind her.

Morgan paused slightly "baby girl you stay here with Sarah" he said softly which in return caused her to nod.

"Garcia not a damn word to anyone about where we are going" JJ warned as she opened the front door.

"Right JJ, give me the address please" Morgan said as he got into the driver's side, she handed him the paper Garcia had given her so he could tap it into the satnav "It's going to take us about an hour to get there JJ" he said once the direction came up onto the screen

"Okay" JJ replied as she pulled out the letter again

"What is that JJ?" he asked noticing the paper she had with her

"Morgan if I tell you, you never utter a word to Emily or anyone else for that matter" Morgan looked straight ahead as he carried on driving

"I won't say a word" JJ sighed as she began to read the letter out loud as she got half way through Morgan slammed on the breaks, looking straight at JJ who had the same fiery look on her face again "I am coming in with you JJ" he said as she just carried on reading the letter

"No you're not this is between me and him Morgan"

"No one has a right to speak to anyone like that and you sure as hell don't say that to your own flesh and blood" Morgan said calmly though his anger was building as well.

* * *

** Location: Home **

Garcia closed the door walking back into the kitchen where Sarah and Adam were "Do you want a coffee Garcia?" Sarah asked as she handed Adam his cup

"Please" Garcia gave a soft smile as she sat down.

"Do you know what is going on Garcia?"

Garcia shook her head slightly "No I don't" Garcia never could tell lies and right now even though she knew where JJ had gone, but she was glad that Sarah didn't know her that well.

* * *

** Time: 20.49 **

Over the past hour then exchanged small talk, Sarah told her all about her trips up to New York and how college was going, Sarah paused for a moment "Garcia, what happened on the last case?"

Garcia closed her eyes slightly, "Your mom and Reid went undercover, their cover got blown, your mom said she was the only FBI agent in there and Reid had to pretend he wasn't, she took a bad beating and they were held for two days"

Sarah looked at her "Shit, mom's okay isn't she?"

Garcia smiled softly "As far as I know she is a little black and blue and sore but other than that she's okay"

* * *

** Location: Emily's Fathers home **

After the hour long drive they pulled up outside the address, which was in a remote location "Morgan stay here, if you come with me I doubt I will get through the door" JJ said as she started to undo the door.

"Fine but JJ try not to kill him" Morgan said with a slight smirk on his face.

"I can't promise anything right now, just stay here" she warned again as she got out the car, walking up the long path towards the front door, Morgan moved the car slightly turning the engine off so he wouldn't get too spooked.

JJ rang the doorbell before banging on the door, an older gentlemen answered the door, he was tired looking grey hair, in what only could be described as granddad type pj's "Can I help you Miss?" he asked as he scanned around the street outside.

"May I come in" JJ said in a slightly stern voice, causing him to close the door slightly to stop her "You might want to let me in Richard or I can do this outside and I will make sure everyone hears me" JJ warned.

"Ma'am I have no clue who you are but I suggest you leave before I call the police" JJ couldn't help the snigger that came out as she looked at him her eyes blazing.

"No your right you have no clue who I am, but yet you seem to, with what you have said to your daughter" she glared at him as he stumbled back slightly

"I do not know what you are talking about"

JJ's voice raised slightly as she spoke "Oh, I think you do, since you seem to think she is a whore and in a sham marriage and that I am only after her money or because I feel sorry for her" she spat at him.

He stepped back more opening the door "I think you best come in"

JJ smirked slightly "What scared it will tarnish your reputation having someone shouting your family dirt outside?" JJ mocked as she walked into the hallway.

"I have no clue what you have been told, but I can assure you that you are mistaken" he said trying to lie.

JJ pulled the letter back out of her pocket "Oh I don't think for one second I am wrong, what right do you have to say this to her, she hasn't had anything to do with you in over 20 years and really I don't blame her, but what type of sick perverted man tells his own flesh and blood they should have been drowned at birth" JJ fired at him.

"It has nothing to do with you young lady"

JJ couldn't help but laugh "That would be where you are wrong it has everything to do with me, because not only have you insulted my wife, my children, you had the audacity to insult me without ever laying eyes on me so it has everything to do with me" Richard glared at her for a moment "She is ten times the person you will ever be, she is stronger than you could ever be, you couldn't even gather up enough balls to tell her this to her face, you had to further torture her more by writing a pathetic letter showing her faults, which also begs the question that these are truly your faults not hers"

"This is between me and Emily no one else" Richard said again

"Oh, your right but it also has to do with me and Sarah and my children and to which you will never see any of them again" JJ threaten.

"You cannot stop me from seeing Sarah" he mocked slightly

"Well when she sees this I doubt she will want anything to do with you" JJ glared

"You have no idea who you are dealing with little miss" he said in a patronizing voice.

JJ raised an eyebrow as her hand rested on her gun "Let me spell this out for you, YOU come near me or my family or even try and contact any of them. I can and will make sure you don't and never did exist because no one would miss such a disgusting excuses for a human being"

Richard hadn't seen where JJ's hand was resting as he laughed at her "You and whose army" he dared to push, causing JJ to pull her gun out

"Who says I need an army?" his face paled as he looked at the gun in her hand he eyes falling back on her face again. JJ looked at him with a sly grin "And I never miss a target" JJ nearly laughed when she looked down seeing the pool of water that was gathering around his feet she just looked straight back into his eyes as she glared.

"So you won't contact or come near my family again and I also suggest you pack the hell up and get the fuck out of my city" she threatened him

"You wouldn't" he said in shock.

JJ pointed the gun straight between his eyes "Are you sure you want to test that little theory of yours?" she smirked slyly at him as he gulped loudly "I didn't think so, I will give you till the end of the month, if I come back and you are still here, believe me when I say no one would ever find your body am I understood" the eerie calm that came from JJ voice made him panic slightly as he nodded, the colour complete drained from his face "I am so glad you see it my way" she smirked as she started to back out of the front door as she let another warning fly out "Don't be here when I come back or you would breath long enough to see Christmas"

JJ made her way back towards Morgan as all the anger had left her body by the time she got in "How did it go"

JJ smirked not wanting to fully explain or say what she had told him "I think he got the message" she said with a slight wink.

* * *

** Time: 21.39 **

The longer JJ and Morgan were the more worried Garcia became, though the noise from upstairs pulled all of them from their own thoughts. "Jen?" Emily called out softly, her head was pounding, and the pain from her ribs had woken her as she moved in the bed.

Emily slowly got out of the bed once she had noticed JJ wasn't next to her as she carefully made her way along the landing "Jennifer?"

Sarah heard her voice get closer as she called back "Mom, you okay?"

Emily frowned slightly at the sound of her daughters voice, Garcia cringed it was one thing being able to lie to Sarah but Emily would be able to see straight through her. "Sarah? What are you doing here?" Emily said as she made her way down the stairs.

"I heard you got into a fight" Sarah smirked slightly until she saw her face "Bloody hell mom" she gasped, hey eyes looked more like pandas eyes, deep black rings around them, and then fully seeing the blackness on the side of her cheek "You want some pain killers mom?" Sarah asked as she looked slightly in shook before turning to look at Garcia, "You didn't say she had panda eyes" Sarah glared slightly.

Garcia chuckled "JJ took her straight home"

Emily frowned slightly as she heard Garcia's voice "Garcia what are you doing here and where is Jennifer?" Emily said as she came fully into the room.

"She nipped out mom with Morgan" Sarah said with a slight shrug.

"What? Garcia?" Emily stared at her slightly "Where have they gone?"

Garcia bit the inside of her lip as she tried to sound convincing "I don't know"

Emily closed her eyes slightly "Garcia I will ask you again, where is Jennifer?"

Garcia looked away before answering "She went out with Morgan, she shouldn't be too long"

Emily gave her the bullshit look before speaking "So as much as I love you Garcia, what are you doing here?" Emily closed her eyes slightly as Sarah cut in

"You want your pain killers Mom and maybe a coffee?" Sarah asked hoping to pull her mom's attention.

"Fine, but I know something is going on and one of you better start explaining"

JJ and Morgan pulled up into the driveway "You're not going to tell me are you?" Morgan asked before they got out.

JJ laughed slightly "I don't think you really want to know Morgan" she said with a smirk as she got out the car, as they opened the front door trying not to make much noise as Morgan closed the door too "Sarah can I have a word please?" JJ called out softly as they walked down the hallway only to be greeted by Emily.

JJ smiled softly "Hey baby, you okay?" JJ asked softly.

"Where have you both been and should I be worried?" Emily asked. Morgan ducked slightly as he made his way past not meeting Emily's gaze.

"Jennifer, where have you been?" Emily asked again as JJ walked up to her wrapping her arms around her as she whispered softly.

"Just making a problem go away" she kissed her cheek before looking straight into her eyes

"What problem?"

JJ winked as the smile hit her eyes "There is no problem anymore baby, I promise"

Emily frowned slightly "Then why are Morgan and Garcia here not to mention Sarah and Adam?" Emily asked with some concern.

"Sarah is here because I asked them both to come, didn't want you to wake up and be alone"

Emily raised her eyebrow slightly "And Morgan brought Garcia around because she was worried about you"

JJ smiled softly hoping that Emily wouldn't ask any more questions "So where did you to go?" Emily asked again JJ shook her head

"Sweetheart stop worrying, please" JJ said as she cupped her cheek "I asked him to come out with me for a while, while I sorted something out, you don't need to know anymore" JJ didn't give Emily a chance to ask anymore as she took hold of her hand leading her back into the sitting room.

"Mom I got your pain killers here" Sarah said softly as she came back out of the kitchen "Everything okay?" Sarah asked as she spotted JJ and Morgan

"Everything is fine Sarah, Em let's get you back to bed since those pain killers knock you out" JJ said with a slight smirk as she took the tablets and water off Sarah.

Emily nodded and said goodnight to them all knowing that she wasn't going to get anything out of JJ, Emily got back into bed as JJ sat down beside her running her fingers through her hair "You are so sexy, but I like the not black and blue look even better" JJ joked slightly as she lowered her head pulling Emily into a soft loving kiss "You get some rest baby, I will be up soon" JJ said softly as Emily just looked at her for a moment.

"You might as well tell them all to stay its late Jen and we all have to be in work for nine" Emily said as she closed her eyes.

"I will darling you just rest" JJ waited a few moments until she knew Emily was asleep before making her way back downstairs.

JJ walked into the kitchen making herself a coffee before heading back into the sitting room "Emily said you might as well stay since we have to be in for nine in the morning" they both nodded as Garcia spoke softly

"JJ are you going to tell us what the hell is going on?" she asked as JJ looked at Sarah

"I will but first I need to talk to Sarah"

Sarah frowned slightly "Ma what on earth has happened?" Sarah asked.

JJ took hold of Sarah's hand "Just come with me sweetie" she said softly as she lead Sarah into the dining room.

"Ma?" Sarah said softly as JJ closed the door.

JJ took a breath before looking at Sarah "Sit down Sarah and I will explain" Sarah nodded as she sat, JJ taking the seat next to her taking hold of Sarah's hand she smiled lovingly at her "Now I am going to show you something and I don't want you to get upset or fly off the handle, and I would prefer you didn't tell your mom" JJ said softly

"Is this something I need to promise?" Sarah said with a slight smirk

"The only part I want you to promise is you won't tell your Mom" JJ said with a pointed look

"Okay, I promise" Sarah half smiled as JJ pulled out the letter from her pocket handing it to Sarah "What's this Ma?"

JJ placed it in front of her "Just read it Sarah" JJ said softly as she kept hold of one of her hands.

Sarah sat in shock as she read the letter, tears started rolling down her face as the anger built up inside her, JJ placed her hand softly on Sarah cheek wiping away the tears "How could" she stuttered out.

"I don't know sweetheart" JJ said calmly as Sarah continued reading the letter, Sarah's body shook in anger and hurt as the words spun around in her head.

JJ rubbed her back gently "I thought… how could he…" Sarah said in-between the sobs that ripped from her throat.

"I wish I had the answers Sarah" JJ said softly as she tried to calm her down slightly.

"I feel sick" Sarah said weakly as she looked at JJ.

JJ nodded as she wrapped her arms around her pulling her close "Sweetheart I want you to understand one thing, your mom never wanted to get rid of you, she loves you so much, and I personally wouldn't swap you or your brother and sister for the world, you are my children so do not think for a moment you wasn't wanted because you have always been and always will be wanted darling" JJ whispered in her ear.

Sarah nodded, "I thought he loved me Ma, he's my granddad for god's sake" Sarah said in a slightly raised voice

"I think in some sense he does" JJ kissed Sarah's head as she spoke

"I can see why mom doesn't want anything to do with him"

JJ chuckled "Sarah I know I can't control your life or what you do with it, but I would like to make a request" JJ said in a slightly firm voice

"Go on?" Sarah pushed

"I think I can speak for your mother when I say this, we'd rather you had nothing to do with him"

Sarah couldn't help but giggle at what JJ had said "Ma I never want to see him again, but" she paused pulling away from JJ slightly "I would like some answers" she admitted.

JJ ran her fingers through Sarah's hair tucking the loose strands behind her ears "I don't think he will give you any Sarah if I am honest, but like I have said I can't stop you, but I also would rather you didn't see him because I don't want you to hurt or upset"

Sarah nodded before her eyes went slightly wide "Ma where exactly did you and Morgan go?"

JJ laughed slightly "Let's just say I had to make sure someone leaves town" she said with a slight smirk.

"Ma you didn't?"

JJ didn't answer ask she spoke "Come on I think you could use a drink" JJ said softly as she got up.


	9. Chapter 9

** Location: BAU **

** Date & Time: 26 October: 14.58 **

Six days had passed since JJ had turned up on Richard doorstep, and JJ was already marking the days off on her calendar at work, she couldn't help but laugh as she remembered what had happened when he saw the gun **'I can't believe he pissed himself'** she thought to herself as she chuckled.

Hotch stood in the doorway watching her work as he softly spoke "JJ I hope you're not laughing at the crime scenes or I might have to get you to see our resident shrink" JJ looked at him with the smirk still across her face.

"No, just thinking about something, did you need me for something?" she asked knowing

Hotch only came in when something had come up "I was just coming to see how everything is" he said as he looked out over the bullpen towards Emily

"Everything is fine" she said with a smile Hotch nodded

"JJ you do know my door is always open to either of you, be it on a work related matter or personal matter" he said softly.

"I know, but I can assure you both are fine" she replied as she looked back down at the case file.

Emily was working on the consults that were piled on her desk as she looked across to Morgan and Reid "Why do I feel like JJ always gives me more paper work than you guys?" she said with a slight smirk

"Because she loves us more" Morgan joked.

Emily laughed "You wish Morgan" she replied with a slight laugh.

Just as her personal phone began to ring, Emily let out a sigh as she looked at the caller id "Prentiss?" she answered with a laugh.

"I am fully aware who you are since I rang you"

Emily couldn't help but laugh more "When did you get back mother?" Emily smiled into the phone as both Reid and Morgan sniggered

"Today and I need you and Jennifer to come to a function this weekend, that's if you're not away on a case?" Elizabeth asked

"I will have to let you know Mother and I will ask Jennifer" Emily said with a slight smile

"I will see you both tonight, can you make sure my grandchildren are still up for me please?"

"Of course I will. Sarah is staying at mine right now so you’re more than welcome to stay" Emily said as her mother agreed before hanging up.

"Sarah's still at yours?" Morgan asked

"Yes, she hasn't been home since the other night" Emily said with a slight shrug

"Does that mean Adam is still there?" he asked carefully, no one had told Emily what really happened the other night.

Emily shook her head slightly "he had to go out of town for a few days"

Morgan couldn't help but smirk "so you like the kid now then?"

Emily smiled softly "He has grown on me, as long as my daughter is happy then I am" Emily said before looking up to JJ's office "I guess I better let the JJ know that Mother is coming round tonight" Emily said with a slight sigh.

"Good luck" Morgan smirked. Emily laughed slightly as she got up making her way up to JJs office, she knocked on the door before popping her head in.

JJ smiled "Please tell me you have nearly finished some of those consults Em" JJ said softly as Emily walked in

"Half way through them, though it would help if someone wouldn't give me so much paper work" she said jokingly.

JJ laughed slightly "Okay so what do I owe the pleasure of this visit then, or have you just come to bitch about your paperwork" JJ joked as Emily closed the door to.

"No, it's a personal matter" Emily said with a slight wink

"Go on, what's happened now?" JJ asked closing her eyes slightly

"Why do you assume something has happened?"

"Because I know my wife and I know our children" JJ said with a slight laugh

"Mother is coming around tonight and she wants us to go to some function this weekend unless we have a case" Emily said softly

"That sounds fine, hang on does this mean we need new clothes?" JJ said as she closed her eyes slightly

"Not sure guess we will find out later" Emily said before turning to head out the door.

* * *

Later that day as JJ drove them both home, she was thankful to be the one driving as she spoke knowing what Emily's reaction maybe "I think you need to tell your mother about the letter" JJ said firmly

"Hell no she doesn't need to know" Emily fired back as she looked at her wife in shock

"Emily give me one good reason why not" Emily stared at her with her mouth open

"It has nothing to do with her" Emily said in a slightly raised voice, causing JJ to take her attention off the road to look at Emily

"Yes it does Emily, she is your mother and you're her daughter, I think I'd like to know if someone had said things like that to our children don't you?"

Emily sighed softly "Yes I would want to know" in all honesty Emily knew JJ was right but Emily just didn't want to say anything in front of Sarah.

JJ pulled into the driveway, she turned to look at Emily "baby we will tell her together and we can give her the letter, okay?" she spoke carefully as Emily opened her mouth

"Not in front of Sarah, Sarah is upset enough right now and the last thing I want is for her to know is that her grandfather never wanted us" Emily said sadly.

Both Sarah and JJ had kept the events and the conversations about the other night to themselves, but JJ knew she would have to tell Emily soon though she thought Emily already had an idea of what JJ had done. "Emily you can't protect her forever, she is a grown woman and she can make her own decision regarding this" JJ said as she gave Emily a pointedly look.

With that said they both walked into the house, only to be greeted with a very hyper active Sarah and Isabella looking slightly harassed "What on earth is going on?" Emily asked as Sarah threw her arms around JJ tightly, causing JJ to look at her suspiciously

"And do we even want to know?" JJ said looking at Emily.

Isabella looked at them "Sarah es más loco que cuando ella era joven" causing Emily to laugh as she spoke.

"Sí, pero también creo que tal vez algo peor"

Isabella smiled softly "Los niños están en la sala de juegos con su madre"

Emily nodded slightly "Muchas gracias"

JJ rolled her eyes slightly "I wish you would talk in English ladies" JJ said with a smirk just as Sarah piped up.

"Thing is Ma they forget that I understand every word they are saying" she said smugly. As she translated for JJ.

**Sarah is more crazy than when she was younger**

**Yes but I also think she may be worse.**

**The children are in the play room with your Mother**

**Thank you**

 

Once Isabella had left, they made their way into the back room, only to find Elizabeth on the floor with the children, Emily and JJ exchanged a knowing smile "Hi mother" Emily said as they closed the door to keep the warmth in.

"Hello Emily, Jennifer" Elizabeth smiled at them both before turning her attention back to her grandchildren "They have grown so much since I've been away" Elizabeth said softly as she tickled Andrew.

JJ smiled softly before she turned and looked at Sarah "Sarah can you order us all something to eat"

Sarah smiled "Sure where from though?" JJ laughed as she looked at Emily

"The restaurant, I am guessing Elizabeth hasn't eaten since landing" JJ said as she smiled at her mother-in-law.

"And it's a heck of a lot cheaper" Emily joked.

Elizabeth looked at them both "Don't you mean it's better because it's free?" Emily couldn't help but laugh as Sarah commented

"That is always a plus side to it Grandma" as she left to order their food.

JJ bent down picking Jane up from the play mat "Momma's missed you" she said softly as she placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Emily smiled at them as she sat down on the sofa.

"How long have you been here mother?" Emily asked once she had got comfy.

"A few hours, I see the bruising is going down" Elizabeth commented as she looked at Emily

"Yes it is, I take it Sarah told you what happened?"

"She did, but it would have been nice if one of you two had told me" Elizabeth pointed out

"Sorry, we have had a lot go on the past few days" JJ said as she passed Jane to Emily.

Sarah walked back in holding two bottles of milk "Do you want these warming up mom?" Sarah asked as Andrew started to fuss.

"Please Sarah"

"What has happened?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at them both

"I promise I will tell you mother once these two little ones are in bed"

"Em, I will go and set the table for us while you and Elizabeth feed these two" JJ smiled as she got up placing a kiss on Emily cheek

"Thanks Jen"

JJ walked into the kitchen to speak to Sarah "I have told your mom she has to tell you both about the letter"

Sarah nodded as she waited for the bottles to warm "Ma is she okay, I mean I know she never"

JJ smiled as she cut in "She will be fine, she is hurt and upset but she will be, that I promise you"

"Are you going to tell us what you did?"

JJ laughed "I think I better had before your Grandmother does something" JJ said

"I best get these to mom, do you need a hand?" JJ nodded

"Only if you want to Sarah" JJ smiled as she made her way into the dining room.

Once the twins were asleep in bed they all sat around the table waiting for the food to arrive "Anyone want a glass of wine" JJ asked just as the doorbell rang.

"Please Jen" Emily said as she moved to get the door

"Jennifer is Emily alright?" Elizabeth asked once Emily was out of ear shot

"She will be, just let her explain please" JJ said.

JJ had known that once Elizabeth had seen Emily, she would know there was something wrong aside from the bruising Emily had got, she had lost a bit of weight over the past few weeks, from not eating and hardly sleeping and no amount of bruising could hide that.

Emily walked back in holding the box that held their meal, as JJ and Emily dished the food out Emily passed Elizabeth the letter "Mother please don't fly off the handle when you read that" Emily said with a sad smile.

Elizabeth took the letter off Emily placing in next to her as she took the plate off JJ "Let us eat first before I read this" she replied with a soft smile.

Emily had been quite through most of the meal with Sarah and JJ making small talk with Elizabeth, Emily filled the wine glass up as they all finished eating "I'll clear the plates Emily" JJ said as she placed her hand on Emily's shoulder.

Emily sighed softly "thanks" in all honesty JJ just wanted to give the three of them some privacy as she also knew the fireworks would soon be flying around the room.

Emily kept her eyes down cast as her mother began to read the letter, Emily knew the look on her face as she looked at her daughter "WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?" Elizabeth shouted as she threw the letter down.

JJ walked carefully back into the dining room standing behind Emily with her hands on her shoulders for support "That evil callous excuses of a man" Elizabeth continued to rant "I am personal going to wipe him from the face of the earth" she threaten, causing JJ to laugh slightly.

"Have you read this Jennifer?" Elizabeth glared dangerously at her.

"Oh yes I have read it and so has Sarah" JJ said earning a gasp from Emily.

"Sarah" Emily said softly

"It's okay Mom, though I now know why you hate him so much" Emily shook her head slightly. Elizabeth pulled her phone out of her purse as JJ interrupted

"What are you doing Elizabeth?" JJ asked looking at her

"I am going to give this sorry excuse of an ex-husband of mine a piece of my mind and then some"

"Elizabeth, with all due respect, I wouldn't" JJ said very carefully

"And why the hell not? That is my daughter and my grandchildren, and also I may point out he has brought you into his nasty little mind games" Elizabeth said in anger.

JJ moved away from Emily as she closed the door to the dining room "I am fully aware of that Elizabeth but I can also assure you it has been dealt with, I for one will not allow anyone, be it a member of mine or Emily’s family to be insulted or berate my wife or my children" JJ said firmly as Emily then glared at her

"Jennifer, what exactly have you done?" Emily asked as she looked at a very smug looking JJ

"I have told you before Emily no one and I mean no one upsets the people I love let alone my wife and children" Elizabeth looked at her in shock as Emily spoke

"Please tell me you didn't kill him Jen?"

JJ laughed "No, well not yet anyway" JJ smirked as she looked at Sarah

"So that's where you went the other night?" Sarah asked as she looked at her Ma.

"Yes and I will also stand by my actions but I can also assure each one of you I have dealt with the problem and I am also very sure he won't dare to contact any of us again"

Elizabeth laughed "Jennifer not much frightens him"

JJ smiled slyly at her mother-in-law "I got that impression as well until I pointed my gun between his eyes" all three of them gasped in shock

"Jennifer!" Emily said in disbelief "What exactly have you done and don't say nothing this time"

"Would you like to know it word for word or the short-handed version?" JJ asked with a slight laugh.

JJ for one couldn't believe it she had never seen the three of them so quite let alone in so much shock as she spoke as Emily spoke "Just what we really need to know please Jennifer" Emily said, Emily had known JJ had done something but she had been waiting for JJ to tell her, but she had no idea just how far her wife was willing to go, for her or their family.

"Well I have informed him to stay away from our family, then I told him to get out of our city within a month and then I may have told him, that if he was still here at the end of the month, he wouldn't be breathing come Christmas" JJ said carefully as Elizabeth burst out laughing

"Christ Ma, I knew you had a mean streak but"

JJ shook her head slightly "There is only a few things that send me over the edge and that is people who abuse or kill children, those who hurt my family and if anyone try's to hurt our family, I will not tolerate it one little bit, you do what you need to do in order to protect the ones you love and if that involves making a grown man piss his pants, then I will do it" JJ said firmly as Emily still looked at her in disbelief.

Emily looked at her wife for a moment as she spoke softly "And people wonder why I say it’s my wife you have to watch not me"

JJ couldn't help but laugh as she looked at Emily "No darling it's just people haven't seen my temper"

Emily looked at Elizabeth "Her temper is worse than mine Mother" Emily admitted as Elizabeth tried to control the laughter

"You are defiantly a Prentiss, Jennifer"

JJ smiled at her before looking at Sarah "You okay sweetie" JJ asked calmly as Sarah just looked at her.

"Remind me never to cross you Ma" she said slightly in shock.

JJ smiled "sweetie you could commit murder and I would still love you, though I would never recommend anyone doing that" JJ smirked


	10. Chapter 10

** Location: Home **

** Date & Time: 11 November: 09.32 **

JJ had so far given Richard three weeks to get out and until he was far enough away from her family she couldn't fully settle, so taking it back into her hands she rung Garcia to ask her to do some digging.

"Hey Pen" JJ said softly as her friend answered.

"Hey there my sexy little kitten" Garcia greeted causing JJ to laugh as she tried to speak

"Never let Emily hear you call me that" JJ joked

"So what do I owe this pleasure?" she chirped back at JJ, she sighed softly

"I need a favour" she said

"Is all not well in the love nest?" Garcia asked with a slight worried tone.

"Everything is fine here, look Pen I need you to look a few things up for me, just to put my mind at rest, please" JJ asked

Garcia frowned slightly as JJ continued "I want you to see if there has been any movement from a certain person we all share a mutual disgust for" JJ said with a slight smile

"That will be my pleasure, Jayj is Emily okay? I mean I know she seems fine at work but we all know how guarded she is" Garcia asked

"She's getting there, it hurts Pen, he's her father for god's sake, I don't know how I would feel in my dad said those things to me or about my family" she said though her tone conveyed the sadness and worry she felt for Emily.

"Let me get back to you after my snooping has been done" Garcia said happily.

"Thanks Pen" JJ said cutting off the phone.

"Who was the Jen?" Emily asked as she walked into the kitchen wrapping her arms around JJ pulling her close

"Mmm, just Garcia" JJ smiled as she leaned into her

"What did she want?" Emily asked softly ask she placed a soft kiss onto JJ neck causing her to shiver slightly.

"Just to have a chat and check up on us" JJ said with a slight moan.

"Where are the twins?" JJ asked as Emily hands snaked under her blouse.

"Sleeping, I've just given them their bottle" Emily smiled as she nipped her pulse point causing JJ to moan loudly

"Sarah?"

"Out with Adam, before he leaves town for a few days" Emily said as her fingers ran up JJ's torso

"Mmm, I've missed this" JJ admitted softly as Emily fingers ran along the outline of her breast causing the fabric to rub slightly

"I can tell" Emily smirked as her finger ghosted over her already taut nipple.

"Where's Isabella?" JJ said as she turned slightly in Emily's arms.

"I sent her shopping" Emily said as she caught JJ's lips with her own pulling her into a soft kiss.

JJ moaned into the kiss running her tongue over her bottom lip begging for entrance, which Emily all to gladly gave, their tongues met causing them both to moan as they deepened it, Emily snaked her hand around the back unclipping the offending bra before bringing her fingers back to twist the taut nipple gently, causing JJ to moan. As the need for air got the better of them they pulled away slightly breathless, JJ looked in to loving brown eyes that had life back in them.

"God, Emily" she said in a hushed voice, as Emily's mouth found her pulse point sucking gently as she carried on kneading her breast, JJ hand grasped Emily's hair pulling her closer as she moaned, her knees going slightly weak as Emily continued.

Pushing her back slightly so she was against the breakfast table, lifting her up slightly as she carefully unzipped her pants, JJ hips bucked slightly feeling her fingers ghost against her skin "Please Emily" JJ begged.

It had been too long that she had felt her like this. As Emily gently pulled her pants off, her hand not breaking contact at it assaulted her breast. As a loud moan, ripped from her throat.

Emily loved to hear her moan as she carried on with her path to where she wanted to be and were JJ was needing her. JJ curled her fingers in Emily's hair as her mouth started to trail down her body "Don't tease" JJ warned as she was already on the brink

"As you wish" Emily smirked as she managed to settle between her legs.

Emily blew cool air over her core before her tongue feathered over her folds teasingly, JJ moaned louder, her body highly attuned and aroused as she felt a tongue run up the full length of her core. Emily smiled and moan as she breathed in the smell of her arousal gently over her clit, as her tongue ghosted over it before gently taking it between her lips.

JJ gasped her fingers tangling in the brunette’s hair, causing her to look up which intern caused her to moan before settling back between her legs, JJ was flushed with arousal as she moaned loudly as she was already close to her climax.

"Yes, Emily, yes" she chanted as Emily dipped her tongue into her core, before returning back to sucking and nipping on her clit, slowly and gently Emily ran her finger through her folds her mouth never breaking contact she eased two fingers in to her centre as she gently pushed her in to her climax.

She waited for the waves of her climax to settle as she removed her fingers JJ moaned softly at the loss of contact as Emily trailed kisses up towards her lips pulling her into a passionate kiss running her tongue along JJ's lower lip to be allowed entry which JJ was all too willing to give, gently she pulled away when the need for air became too much for them she smiled softly into swirling blue eyes.

* * *

** Time: 11.28 **

Emily groaned at the sound of JJ's phone ringing, JJ looked at her as she was still panting and shaking from her high as Emily smiled checking the caller id before answering "And what can I do for you my sweet friend" Emily smirked causing Garcia to look at her phone making sure she had rung the correct phone.

"Emily, why may I ask do you have JJ's phone?" she teased.

"She's a little indisposed right now Garcia" Emily laughed as she looked at one very sedate JJ.

Garcia flustered slightly at the tone in Emily's voice "Please tell me you weren't in the middle of having sex?"

Emily laughed as she answered "No not at all I had just finished"

Garcia gasped in shock "Where is the real Emily Prentiss and what have you done with her wife" Garcia asked causing Emily to laugh and for JJ to take the phone out of her hand, as she rolled her eyes at Emily.

"Hey Pen, please ignore my wife" she said with a slight chuckle.

"I can ring back and leave my two love birds to it" Garcia said chirpily.

"No you’re fine as Emily has already said you're fine" JJ said as she blushed slightly slapping Emily's hand away from her as she went to pick up her clothes giving her wife a pointed look, Emily smiled as she spoke

"I'm just going to have a quick shower before the twins wake.” JJ nodded closing the door.

"Sorry about that Pen" JJ said as she placed her phone on speaker so she could get her clothes back on.

"Oh hush, we are all adults" Garcia teased "Nice to see Emily has got her sense of humour back though" she added.

"I know Morgan will be pleased" JJ added as she picked her phone back up. "Did you manage to find anything?" JJ asked as she sat down

"His house went up for sale last week, and he seems to be moving all is assets out of the country" Garcia said happily

"I will have a double check later" JJ replied "Can you keep track of him for me" she added

"For you anything, JJ what exactly did you do to make him flee?"

JJ laughed "Honestly, you're better off not knowing, Pen I'm going to have to go someone just woke up" JJ said as she heard the soft cries coming from upstairs.

"Give them kisses from me" Garcia said as she hung up.

After changing both Andrew's and Jane's nappy Emily finally emerged from the bathroom smiling softly at her as she placed a soft kiss on her children "Feel better?" JJ grinned

"Much better, Jen you go and take your shower" Emily said as she pick Jane up

"Thanks" JJ smiled as she stripped out of her clothes placing them in the basket

JJ walked downstairs 20 minutes later as she leaned over the couch placing a soft kiss on Emily's cheek "Penny for your thoughts" JJ chimed

"Just thinking baby" Emily said softly

"About?"

"Do you really think he will leave?"

JJ smiled "That's what Garcia rung me about I asked her to run a check on him, looks like his house is up for sale and he is in the middle of transferring his assets" JJ said softly.

Emily sighed as she looked up at JJ "Can we go check for ourselves about the house?" Emily asked as she was slightly sceptical that he would leave

"I was hoping you would say that" JJ smirked "How about we go for a little drive and take a look" JJ said softly as Emily nodded.

Later they pulled up onto his street and everything regarding the house was confirmed, as they started to head back Garcia rung "I have some more information" Garcia said as Emily answered the phone placing it on speaker.

"Go on Garcia" Emily answer.

"Oh, hi Emily, aren't you getting in the habit of answering JJ's phone" she teased

"She's driving" Emily smirked

"So what have you found out?" JJ asked

"I have double checked his financial records in order to find out where he is moving it too and it looks like he may have bought a house in Germany" Garcia said as Emily laughed

"Well at least it's a start though that isn't far enough away" Emily said as she looked at JJ

"Thanks Pen" JJ said as Emily cut the phone off.

* * *

** Location: Home **

** Date & Time: 12 November: 06.45 **

JJ walked back into the bedroom to find Emily yet again staring into the mirror "Hmm I am so liking that look Mrs Prentiss" JJ said as she walked up behind her wife wrapping her arms around her naked waist.

Emily laughed slightly "I am liking your look even better" she smiled looking into her wife's eyes.

"Mmm" Emily moaned softly, as JJ pulled her closer against her skin "God you're so beautiful Jennifer" Emily smiled softly as she turned in her arms

"You’re not so bad yourself"

Emily winked as she turned in her arms "I wish we could stay here all day, but we really need to get dressed" JJ pouted slightly as she looked at Emily

"Can we not call in sick and carry this on all day?" JJ pouted as Emily extracted herself from JJ

"I am not too sure Hotch would buy the excuse" Emily said with a slight laugh as she began to pull their work clothes out.

* * *

** Location: BAU **

** Time: 08.13 **

An hour later Emily pulled outside the BAU, she looked at her for a moment "I love you so much Jennifer" Emily said softly as she leaned over placing a softly kiss on her lips before getting out of the car.

Morgan and Reid were stood in the small kitchen as the both made their way in "Hey guys" JJ said happily as Emily pulled two mugs down to make them both a coffee

"Morning ladies" Morgan grinned at them both, as Emily clipped him around the back of the head

"You drank all the coffee!" she scowled at him causing Reid to laugh

"I have a jar in my drawer Emily" Reid said kindly as Morgan rubbed the back of his head

"Thanks Reid" JJ said as she looked at them both

"Are you two going to behave yourselves today?" JJ asked as she raised her eyebrows at them both

"As always" Morgan smirked as he pushed Emily.

JJ shook her head before walking off into her office "Reid can you bring it up to me please and good luck around those two today" she said softly.

Reid nodded as he looked at Emily and Morgan messing around in the kitchen "You wouldn't think they were older than us both would you"

JJ laughed "They may be older in years but in maturity it will never happen" JJ joked before heading up to her office.

By 10am everyone had settled down as they waited for Hotch in the conference room JJ frowned slightly as she waited for him "JJ do you know what is going on?" Morgan asked

"No clue, I think the case must have gone straight to Hotch because nothing has come across my desk" JJ admitted just as Hotch and Rossi walked in.

Hotch looked at JJ for a moment before he spoke "We can look at the case files when we get on the jet"

JJ frowned "Where are we going?" JJ asked as everyone started to get up from their seats

"Monroeville" Hotch said as JJ began to pale slightly.

Emily popped her head around JJ's door as she smiled softly, before her face worried slightly at the look of a slightly paled JJ "Jen what's wrong?" Emily asked as she made her way further into her office.

"Monroeville, is the town next to mine when I was growing up Em, Just one place I never wanted to go back to, that's all" JJ said with a slight smile.

Emily walked over to her wrapping her arms around her "Just think of it like any other case we have, and if it drags out a few days maybe we can ask Hotch if we can make our own way back and go see your mom and dad" Emily said as JJ smiled slightly

"Thanks Em, guess we better get moving.”


End file.
